The Ballad of Mona Lisa
by xsmokeandmirrors
Summary: WWE Diva Mona Lisa Laurinaitis grew up in Chicago, Illinois, where she met her best friend, fellow WWE Superstar CM Punk. Sadly, her father is Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis, who has it out for Punk. Meanwhile, Punk is practically in love with Mona, who is head over heels in love with WWE's poster boy, John Cena. Who will Mona end up choosing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Lisa!"

I roll my eyes at my nickname that only one person calls me. I turn around.

"What is it, Phil?" I ask my best friend, Phil Brooks (aka CM Punk).

"I just got done talking to your dad." He says.

I groan. "What did he say?"

"I'm not telling you." He smirks. "But he does want to see you."

"Alright…" I mutter. "I guess I'll see you later."

I walk down the hallways to John Laurinaitis's office. Yep, that's right. "Mr. Excitement" is my dad. It's a long story, but my mom got drunk, he was drunk, stuff happened that I refuse to think about, and I was born. A whole bunch of stuff happened, and now I'm a Diva.

I find my dad's office, and knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yells (or as loud as his voice can get).

I open the door and walk in. Of course, he's texting someone. Kelly Kelly is in here, too.

He smiles. "Hello, Mona. Take a seat."

I sit down. "What's up, Dad?"

"I've decided you and Kelly Kelly will have a number one contender's match for Beth Phoenix's Diva's Championship." He says.

I smile. "Great! Is it tonight?"

He nods. "Yes. The winner will face Beth at the Royal Rumble."

"Awesome." I say. I look at Kelly. "I can't wait to beat you tonight."

She rolls her eyes. "That's what you think." She says, and gets up and leaves.

"Oh, brother…" I mutter. I look at my dad. "Well, I'll see you later, Dad."

"Wait, Mona, I want to run something by you." He says.

"What?"

"How would you like your storyline to become a love triangle?" He asks.

I shrug. "Sure. Who else would there be?"

At the moment, I'm in a storyline with John Cena. We tag team sometimes, but it's mostly like Zack Ryder's and Eve's. We both obviously like each other, but it's not as awkward.

"I was thinking Phil." He says. "It would work. The WWE Universe knows you're my daughter, and they know that CM Punk hates me."

"That sounds pretty awesome." I say. "Have you told John or Phil yet?"

"I've already told Phil. I was going to tell John when you left." He said. "I was thinking of introducing Phil as a love interest tonight."

"That'll work." I smile. "Is that all?"

He nods. "Yes. You can go now, Mona."

"Okay, great!" I say. "I'll see you later!"

I get up and leave. As I'm walking, I run into John.

"Hey, Mona." He says, and smiles.

I smile. "Hey, John. I just finished talking to my dad. He's gonna want to talk to you next."

"Thanks for the info." He says. "Talk to you later."

"See ya, John." I say, as he walks away.

I make my way to Catering. Phil is already there, along with Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, and Ted DiBiase. I wonder where Cody is…

I walk over to them. "Hey!"

"Hey, Mona!" Phil says as I sit down.

"Where's Cody?" I ask.

"He has a match against Booker T tonight." Ted says. "He's getting ready."

"Oh." I nod. "Guess who's going to beat Kelly Kelly's ass tonight?"

"I'm guessing you?" Natalya asks, coming up behind me, along with Beth.

"That's right." I nod. "It's a number one contender's match."

"You're not getting this from me." Beth says, laughing, patting the Diva's Championship.

"Well, it's going to be fun fighting you." I say, laughing.

"Hell yeah, it will." She says.

Of course, as if on cue, Zack says, "Woo woo woo, you know it!"

I roll my eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Eve isn't my girlfriend _yet._" He says. "She will be soon, though."

"Either way, don't you have a promo to shoot with her?" I ask.

"Not until later…"

"Dude, she's trying to tell you to leave!" Phil says, laughing.

"Not exactly…" I say. "But you never add anything to conversations. You just say 'woo woo woo' all the time."

"Not _all_ the time." He protests.

"Okay, okay, not all the time." I say. "But most of the time."

"But…" He starts, but then just says, "Fine, you win."

"I know." I smile.

"Hey, Mona, Phil." Someone behind us says. It's John. "We need to go shoot a promo."

"Oh, yeah, we do." I say. "I shall see you guys later!"

Phil and John walk one way while I go another to get dressed.

Mona's Outfit: .com/monas_outfit/set?id=42067047

I find where we're shooting the promo see that Alberto del Rio is already there, and we're all ready.

_*On-Screen*_

"Ah, if it is not Mona Lisa." Alberto says, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want, del Rio?"

"No need to be rude." He says. "I was just-" He stops when CM Punk comes up behind me.

"Leave her alone." He says, frowning.

Alberto looks from me to him, shakes his head slightly, and walks away.

"You do realize-" I begin.

"That you're John Laurinaitis's daughter?" He asks. "I already know that."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." I say. "I was going to say that I'm dating-"

"Who are you dating?" John says, coming out of the blue.

"Uh, no one." I say. "I have a match. I need to go."

I walk away.

"Listen, you need to stay away from her." John says. "She's mine."

"She's yours?" Punk asks. "Last I checked, she's not dating anyone."

He walks away, leaving John standing there.

_*Off-Camera*_

"You did great!" Phil says as I'm coming back.

"Thanks, you did too!" I say. "But I was telling the truth. I need to get ready for my match."

"Meet me in my locker room after?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Sure."

I go to my room, and put on my ring gear.

I go to gorilla, where Kelly already is. They introduce her, then me.

"_She paints her fingers with a close precision,_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for."_

"Making her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, Mona Lisa!"

I get in the ring, glaring at Kelly.

The bell rings and we lock up.

_Near the End of the Match:_

I hit Kelly with a clothesline. When she's on the mat, I get down and do the STF. Within seconds she taps.

"The winner of this match and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Mona Lisa!"

I stand up, and Kelly just glares at me. I smile.

When I get backstage, Beth and Natalya are there, waiting for me.

"Great job, Mona!" Natalya says.

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to defend this against you!" Beth says.

"It's gonna be one hell of a fight." I say.

As I said that, Zack was walking by. He opens his mouth, but Beth and I beat him to it.

"Don't say it!"

"Whatever." He shakes his head, but he's still smiling.

"When's he gonna learn that not everyone wants him to say that after everything we say?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Who knows?" Natalya says, and we laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's a little warning: toward the end of this chapter, CM Punk drops the F-bomb. **

**Around that time, they listen to a MCR song. If you can't figure out what it is, it's _Welcome to the Black Parade._**

**Oh yeah, I should do a disclaimer, shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the people in this story except for Mona. Please don't sue me, I have no lawyer (but if I did, I'd want it to be David Otunga xD).**

I say good-bye to Beth and Natalya, and go find Phil's locker room.

When I get there, I knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yells.

I open the door, and he's putting on his ring gear. He looks up when he sees me, and smiles.

"Got a match next?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm up against del Rio." He says, nodding.

"So, I'll see you after your match?" I ask.

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go beat Alberto Dorito's ass." He says, standing up. "And by the way, great job out there."

"Thanks." I say. "Good luck!"

Phil leaves, going to gorilla. I sit down and watch the match on a TV. In the end, of course, Phil wins. Before he can start celebrating, my dad comes out.

**Phil's P.O.V**

_*On-Screen*_

I get the pin on del Rio. I stand up, raising my championship in the air. Then, the crowd stops booing. I frown, turn around, and, sure enough, it's him.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am the Executive Vice-President of Talent Rela-"

"We get it!" I say. "We all know who you are! We also know you're not out here to congratulate me, so what is it you want exactly?"

"You're right, Punk." He says. "I'm not out here to congratulate you. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" I ask, sarcastically. "Warn me that I'm not going to beat Dolph Ziggler at the Royal Rumble, which we all know I will be doing."

"I'm here to warn you this: stay away from my daughter." He says.

"Stay away from Mona?" I ask, confused. "I don't understand. I'm never around Mona. Shouldn't you be warning Cena…Oh, wait, that's right, you _love_ John Cena. All Cena ever does is kiss your-"

"Punk, I mean it." He says. "You need to stay away from my daughter." He says. "Or else."

"Or else?" I say, sarcastically. "Or else what? You're going to try and be unpredictable and put me in a match against Mark Henry or something?"

"If you don't, you'll be put in a match against the one and only-"

"Wait, let me guess. The ass-kissing, Cenation leader John Cena?" I guess.

"No." He says. "Against the one and only Executive Vice-President of Talent Relations and Interim Raw General Manager, me."

"Whoa, so now you all of a sudden want to fight me?" I ask. "Just a few weeks ago, you interrupted my gauntlet match so I wouldn't have to fight you. Now you want me to stop doing something that I probably won't stop, so I will have to fight you?"

He shakes his head. "I did not interrupt your match, I-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, buddy." I interrupt. "I'm not going to correct you since you seem to like being right all the time, but I will tell you this: you're not going to stop me from talking to Mona. Last I checked, there's no law saying I can't talk to her. And I know you're going to mention him, but please, for the love of God, do not bring up David Otunga. We get it, he went to Harvard. We really don't care."

"Listen, Punk, I'm just warning you: you don't want to mess with me or Mona." He says.

"Let me just say this," I say. "I know you probably don't care, but I think it's important. Mona is safer with me than with John Cena. I don't have the Devil's Favorite Demon Kane stalking my every move. I just have Dolph Ziggler, who I can make go to sleep within seconds. Then there's Jack Swagger, who, let's face it, has no swagger. I can put him out, too. But you can't put Kane out."

"I warned you, Punk." He says, and with that, he leaves.

I frown, shaking my head, watching as he leaves.

"Before I go," I say. "I just want to see something. Who here wants to watch CM Punk beat John Laurinaitis?" The crowd goes wild. "That's what I thought."

Then, I leave, and the show ends.

_*Off-Screen*_

**Mona's P.O.V**

After the big argument between Phil and my dad, the show ends, and Phil heads backstage. I leave his locker room and find him.

"Great job!" I say, giving him a hug. "Ew, you're still kinda sweaty."

"Hey, I didn't ask for a hug." He laughs.

"Well, I felt like giving you a hug." I shrug. We start walking back to his locker room. "But you did do a great job. I like watching you argue with my dad."

"And I like arguing with your dad." He says. "It's fun."

"It seems fun." I say. "I can't wait for the day I get to argue with him."

"Which will come soon." Someone says. I look in front of me (I've been looking at Phil as I've been walking; it's a wonder that I haven't run into anything), and see John standing in front of us, smiling. "I got a script for next week, and your dad mentioned arguing with you. He wants to see you."

"Oh, okay." I say. "Thanks John." I look at Phil. "I'll meet you back at your locker room when I'm done?"

"Sounds good."

"Great!" I say. "I'll see you guys later."

I walk down the hallways and get to my dad's office. I knock on the door, he yells, "Come in!" and I open the door. This time, however, no one's there but him. And, luckily, this time he's not texting random people.

"Hello, Mona." My dad says, smiling. "Take a seat. I want to talk to you about something."

I walk over and sit down. "Alright. John mentioned me getting to argue with you."

"I was planning on it." He nods. "Next week, I'm going to catch you talking to Punk, then I'm going to get you to my office, and we'll have an argument about your rights to talking to whoever you want to. We'll figure out some other stuff later."

"Cool." I say, nodding. "Is that it?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He says, nervously. "But it's going to be kind of awkward."

"What?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, frowning.

"Is there anyone…How do you say it, you're crushing on?"

My jaw drops. "Dad!"

"Did I say it wrong?" He asks, worried.

"No, no. It's just, you're right about this being awkward…" I say. "Do you really want to know?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Okay…Well, I like this one guy. He's in a band. I've never met him, but he's awesome." I say.

"Who?"

"His name is Gerard Way." I say. I smirk. "He's the lead singer of My Chemical Romance."

"Oh…" He nods.

"Dad, I'm joking." I say. I sigh. "I don't plan on telling you. It's just not something you discuss with your dad."

"I understand." He says. "Well, you can go."

"Thanks." I say, standing up. "See you later, I guess…"

I leave, and find Phil in his locker room out of his ring attire.

"What did your dad want?" He asks, as I walk in.

"He wanted to tell me about the storyline…" I say. "And he wanted to know if I liked someone…It was awkward. I gave him the obvious answer."

"Gerard Way?" He asks, smirking.

"You know me too well." I say, laughing.

"Well, I _am_ your best friend." He points out, smiling.

"True, true." I nod. "Until, you know, I meet Gerard."

"You'd replace me with a singer?" He asks, with fake shock in his voice.

"Of course." I say, smirking. "Singers beat wrestlers any day. It's a fact of life."

"In that case, I should become a singer." He says.

I roll my eyes. "You just don't want to replaced."

"That's exactly it." He shrugs. "Being your best friend is fun. I don't want Gerard fucking Way to have more fun than me."

I roll my eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

"Glad you noticed." He smirks.

"Can we just leave now?" I ask, laughing.

"Alright." He nods, and we start making our way to his car. I'm a lazy person, so I don't have my own car. I usually get Phil to drive me places. Or my dad. Just depends. Usually Phil, though.

We get to his car, put our seatbelts on, and he starts the car. I look at some CDs (most of them are mine…This shows how much time I spend in this car), and find one. I put it in.

"I don't even have to ask which CD you just put in." He laughs.

The CD turns on, and I go to my favorite song on it.

_"When I was a young boy/My father took me into the city/To see a marching band."_

"Whoa, I was wrong." He says, laughing.

"Yeah, you were." I say, smirking.

"This is _The Black Parade_." He says. "I expected it to be their newest one."

I shrug. "Eh, I got tired of it. I wanted to listen to this one."

On the way back to the hotel, Phil and I just jam out to _Welcome to the Black Parade_.

Finally, we get there. We get out, do all the usual things, and we head to his room.

Technically, I room with Maryse. But, in case you didn't know, she's dating Mike (The Miz), and most of the time, he's in there, and it gets awkward, so I usually room with Phil, who actually rooms with Mike. It kinda just works out like that.

When we get to his room, we sit down on the beds and turn the TV on. Some random _Indiana Jones_ movie is on.

"Oh, crap!" I say. "I left my pajamas in my room."

"No problem." Phil says. "You can borrow some of mine or something."

"Oh, good, thanks." I say, sighing.

We half-watch the movie, but also have an argument over which band is better: My Chemical Romance or Linkin Park. You have to admit, it's kinda hard to choose. In the end (that wasn't meant to be a pun!), though, My Chem wins.

Finally, I get off my lazy ass and put on the stuff Phil is letting me sleep in.

I come out of the bathroom, and we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Please don't sue me, because I don't have David Otunga as my lawyer.**

When I wake up the next morning, I look over at Phil's bed, but he's not there. I notice my phone (which is on the nightstand next to my bed) flashing. I pick it up, and I have a text.

_Hey Lisa :)_

_I woke up but u were still asleep, and I was just too lazy to wake you up. ;) so I let you sleep in. I almost poked u with a hanger, but I figured you'd kick my ass, so I didn't. be glad I didn't. that's all I'm saying. :P_

_-Phil_

Well…That was the most random text I have ever read.

I set my phone down, get some clothes, and get dressed.

I go downstairs to the lobby, where people are and they're eating breakfast. I look around and find Phil, sitting with Zack, Evan, John, and Natalya. I walk over to them. I sit down, saying "Hi" and such. I take my phone out and show Phil the text.

"What's this?" I ask, laughing.

"It appears to be a text." He says, glancing at it, then looking at me.

I roll my eyes, sighing. "Okay…Let's try this again. What's up with this text?"

"I was just telling you that I didn't want to wake you up." He says, shrugging.

"You said you were going to poke me with a hanger!"

"But I didn't!" He says. "See, that was the point of the text."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I told you I didn't poke you with a hanger so you'd be proud of me."

"You want me to be proud of you for not poking me with a hanger?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He nods. "Exactly. See, I'm getting better at it."

"But you've never poked me with-Oh, never mind." I say, sighing. "This conversation is giving me a headache…"

"Go eat something." He suggests.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I get up and go get some random food. I come back, and Randy Orton appeared at some point…

"When did you get here?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know. A few minutes ago. Last year. Who knows?"

I roll my eyes, laughing. "What, is today Everyone-Give-Mona-Stupid-Answers Day?"

"Hey, my answer was _not_ stupid!" Randy protests.

"Okay, Randal…" I say.

"It wasn't!" He says.

"Just give it up, Randy." Phil says, laughing.

"But it wasn't stupid…" He mumbles. That's kinda what he did for the rest of the morning, just sitting there, mumbling to himself. Or the voices in his head. Who knows?

"Just to be clear," Phil says. "_My_ answer wasn't stupid."

"Am I gonna have to go through this again?" I ask. "Both you and Randy gave me stupid, random answers."

"Hello everyone!" Beth says, randomly appearing. "Hey, Nattie, Mona, do you guys want to go shopping?"

"Oh my gosh, yes please!" I say. "These people are going to make my head explode if I don't leave."

She laughs. "I'm not even going to ask." She glances over at Randy, who's still mumbling to himself. "Um…"

"Don't ask." Nat and I say.

"Wasn't planning on it." She says, and Natalya and I get up.

"See you guys later…maybe." I say, walking away.

"Adios!" Zack says.

I stop and turn around, looking at him. I blink. "But…you're not Spanish…Oh, never mind! Adios, gutentag, whatever it is you say! Good-bye!"

"Technically, Mona," Beth says. "Gutentag means 'hello.' It's German…"

"Oh, I know it's German!" I say. "Can we just leave before I start throwing Long Island Iced Z's at him?"

"Mona…That made no sense." Natalya says. She sees my face, and shuts up. "How about we just leave now?"

"Good idea." Beth agrees.

"Thank you!" I say, raising my hands in the air.

We walk away, and I'm laughing. Beth laughs, too, and Natalya is just confused.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"I don't know." Beth shrugs. "I just wanted to laugh with Mona."

"I'm not even sure what's funny." I say. "I think I just want to let off some steam by-"

"Laughing like a maniac?" Natalya suggests.

"Whatever." I say, smiling.

At some point during all of this, we ended up at Beth's car. She starts driving, and we finally arrive at a mall.

When we get inside, Beth and Natalya start talking about some store (I don't exactly pay attention, but I think it was Bed, Bath, and Beyond). I decide I want to go to Hot Topic, and we agree to meet in the food court.

I start making my way to Hot Topic, but I run into a certain someone.

"Mona!" He says, acting surprised. "Fancy seeing you here!"

I blink. "Phil, you knew we were going shopping…"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Where did you think we were going to be?" I ask. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"You don't even want to know the answer." He laughs. "Anyway, someone needed to ask you something, so John, Zack, and I all came here."

"Oh no, is Zack going to start talking in different languages again?" I ask, sighing. "Because I don't think-"

"OH MY GOSH IT'S CM PUNK!" Some random kid from somewhere yells. I almost say, "What about me?" but realize if someone yelled out something about Mona Lisa, it would just be weird.

Soon, Phil and I are surrounded by a whole bunch of fans, until someone else yells, "OH MY GOSH IT'S JOHN CENA!" Then half of the people surrounding us go over to John, but there's still people surrounding Phil and I.

"How come this isn't happening to Beth and-" I begin.

Suddenly, from halfway across the mall, someone yells, "OH MY GOSH IT'S BETH PHOENIX!"

Then, the people surrounding John yell (and fist pump…), "WOO! WOO! WOO!"

"Well, there's Zack…" I mutter.

All of a sudden, my arm is yanked, and Phil's saying "Follow me!"

I follow him (what else am I supposed to do? He has my arm; I can't escape) to wherever he's taking us. Finally, we get to some stairs, and he finally lets go of me.

It seems we went down some side stairs that take us outside, so now we're in the parking lot.

"How did you know that was there?" I ask.

"What? The stairs?" He asks, and I nod. "I didn't. I just opened a door that happened to lead to stairs."

"Oh…Well, thanks." I say. "How did they know we were here?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea. Maybe someone told them?"

"Or they heard Nat, Beth, and I talking about coming here." I say. "Like, someone at the hotel."

"Hey, Mona, I need to tell you something-"

At that moment, though, my phone starts ringing. I take it out and look at the Caller ID.

"It's John." I say. "He's probably wondering where we went. Can you wait just a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, nodding.

"Thanks." I say, and answer the phone.

**Phil's P.O.V**

It's obvious she likes someone…and not the right someone.

But that's my fault, isn't it? I've always loved her; I've just never gotten the chance to tell her. Hell, I just never got the courage to tell her. I've had plenty of chances; I just never took advantage of them.

But I was right about one thing: she doesn't like the right someone. It has nothing to do with the fact that it's not me.

John's dating someone.

Mona knew this. I guess at some point she heard a rumor that they broke up, though they never did. When she heard this, she got really excited. She's liked John for a while now, and I'm pretty sure John probably likes her. It's just no one (and by no one, I mean me) has had the guts to tell her John is dating her worst enemy: Kelly Kelly.

John and Kelly have been dating for about a year. John is practically head over heels in love with her; Kelly's just dating him to make Mona jealous. The fact that John has the ability to love someone makes me have hope he'll love Mona.

I've seen Mona get hurt, both physically and emotionally. The first one was obvious; she's a professional wrestler, of course she's going to get hurt.

The second one may not be so obvious. The only emotions Mona ever really show are happiness and determination (if you consider that an emotion). She's rarely ever angry or sad.

The last time I saw Mona not determined or happy was around the beginning of last year, after WrestleMania. During the episode of Friday Night Smackdown when Edge announced he was retiring. The only other person Mona is really close to was him. When she first started out on Raw (and I was still on Smackdown), Adam (Edge) was there to help her out. If she had to choose someone to be friends with, I'm glad she chose him.

I watch as Mona talks to John, telling him where we are and how we ended up here. Her face is just so full of happiness.

While Mona talks to him, why don't I tell you a little bit about John Cena?

Before John started dating Kelly, he was a player. Well, actually, first he was married. Then, they divorced, so he just started trying to sleep with all the Divas on the roster. Then, he tried to get with Kelly.

She didn't want to sleep with him; she wanted to date him. And now they're dating.

Except, you know, Kelly's a whore. She's a female version of the former John Cena. Sadly, John doesn't know this. I'm pretty sure Kelly doesn't even know he loves her.

It's a pretty complicated relationship, if you think about it (which I don't; I mean, why would I want to think? Especially about John Cena…)

"Okay, see you later." Mona says, and hangs up. She looks over at me, smiling. "John will be out here with Zack soon. He couldn't get to Nat and Beth, though."

"Eh, who needs them?" I ask, shrugging.

Her jaw drops. Then, she laughs. "That's not nice!"

"That's me." I say, smirking. "Mr. Not Nice."

Before she can respond, John and Zack show up.

**Mona's P.O.V**

"Hurry up!" John says, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him as he runs to the car. "Some fans might have followed us!"

"What about Nattie and Beth?" I ask.

"No time for them." He says. "Plus, they have their own car, right?"

"Yeah." I say.

"You should text them, though, so they know we left." He says.

"You're right, I should." I say. I take out my phone, and text Nat, who can just tell Beth.

I just lean back and let John drive us back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

We finally make it back to the hotel and I go straight to my room. I plop down on the bed, sighing. Phil walks in a few seconds after I do.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say, looking over at him. "I'm just exhausted."

"Oh…Well, at least no one yelled out _your_ name." He says.

I laugh. "Well, it would've been kinda weird if someone yelled out Mona Lisa."

"That's a good point." He laughs.

"Oh!" I say, sitting up suddenly. "You said someone had to ask me something!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! You said that why you guys came to the mall." I say. I smirk. "Unless, of course, you were _lying_."

"Me? Lie? Never!" Phil says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm offended that you think I'm lying, Mona."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Now, tell me who had to ask me something."

"I did." He finally admits.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"To be honest, I forgot." He says, shrugging.

I narrow my eyes at him. "No you didn't. You don't forget things."

"That's a strange assumption." He says.

"I see you're not going to tell me." I say. "I _will_ get you to tell me, though. Just wait."

"And that's exactly what you're going to do." He says. "Wait. I'm not telling you."

"Fine…"

"You're not giving up, are you?" He asks, smirking.

I shake my head. "Nope."

_*Next Monday* (20 Minutes Until RAW)_

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Phil yells.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Like I've told you before: I forgot!" He says.

"I'm still not giving up!" I say, before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asks, walking beside me now.

"I have a match against Eve." I say, shrugging. "I figured I should, you know, show up for my match."

"Oh. Well, good luck." He says.

"As you've said, luck's for losers." I say.

I get to gorilla, where Eve is waiting. Her music plays and she goes out, then I do.

Panic! At the Disco blasts through the arena as I make my way to the ring. Eve and I look at each other, and the bell rings.

_Near the End of Match:_

I've got Eve down, and she's struggling to get up. I smirk, and do something Phil does.

The crowd goes wild, and Eve finally stands up. I hit her with the GTS (all part of the plan). I go for the pin.

"1…2…3!"

"The winner of this match, Mona Lisa!"

I smile, and the ref raises my hand in the air. Suddenly, the crowd starts booing, and I look over at the Tron, where my dad is, along with David Otunga. He doesn't seem very happy.

"Mona. My office. _Now._" He says, and the screen goes black.

I frown, but I do get out of the ring and go to his office.

I get backstage

_*Off-Screen*_

I pass a few people, saying "hi" and finally get to my dad's office. David Otunga is still there; I've never liked him much.

I smile at my dad. "Hey!"

"Hey, Mona. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I say, grinning.

I walk outside the door, where the camera man gives me a thumbs-up.

_*On-Screen*_

"I just don't understand how-" My dad was saying, but I barge into his office.

"What do you want, Dad?" I say. "I need to go-"

"Mona, we need to talk." He says.

I look at David. "Why is he here?"

"Hey, I'm his-" David begins.

"It's okay, David. You can go." Dad says.

He looks at me, and I'm smirking, then back at my dad. He sighs and leaves.

"Now will you tell me what you want?" I ask.

"I don't want you to talk to Punk." He says.

I frown. "What are you talking about? I barely ever talk to Punk."

"What was that out there, then?" He asks.

"Um, I think it was a match." I say. "Do you need some glasses, Dad? I'll take you to get them, if you want."

"Mona, you know damn well what I'm talking about!" He snaps. "You performed the GTS on Eve! Why did you do that?"

"It seemed like a cool move." I shrug. "I wanted to try it out on someone."

"Where did you learn it?"

"I didn't learn it anywhere." I say. "I watched videos of Punk doing it and I learned from that! You need to learn to not just assume things!"

Then, he does something no one expects. He slaps me.

I put my hand to my face.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again!" He yells.

I glare at him, and turn around and run out of his office.

_*Off-Screen*_

I walk back into his office. I'm grinning.

"That was so much fun!" I say.

He looks at me, concerned. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I roll my eyes. "No Dad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I need to go now. Bye Dad." I say, smiling.

I walk out of his office and find Phil.

"Hey!" I say. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Are you okay?"

I groan. "Yes! I already told my dad! I'm totally fine!"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." He says.

"Are you guys ready?" The cameraman asks.

"Yeah!" I say.

I get in position, and he starts filming.

_*On-Screen*_

I turn the corner and run down the hall, right into Punk.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me.

"Whoa, Mona." He says. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "I-It's nothing. I need to go."

"Wait." He says, grabbing my arm. I turn around to look at him. "I saw you do the GTS."

"Yeah. So?"

"I was just wondering why."

"Someone needed to put that hoeski in her place." I shrug. "Figured it should be me."

"Why not the other Divas?"

"Natalya and Beth are too busy getting rid of the Barbies, and Kelly's sipping on Eve's skank juice." I shrug. "Thought I was the next best thing."

"I'm glad you used it."

"Learned from the best." I say, smiling. "Thanks for teaching me that, by the way. It's going to come in handy sometime."

I walk away, and the camera zooms in on Punk.

_*Off-Screen*_

"Yeah!" I say, high-fiving Phil. "That was awesome!"

"You need to go meet John now, right?"

"Shit, I do!" I say. "Thanks for reminding me! I'll meet you in your locker room later!"

I dash down the hallways until I find John. He's leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" I say, stopping in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, getting off the wall. "Did your dad hurt you?"

I sigh. "I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"We're just worried about you, that's all." He says, chuckling.

Finally, the cameraman shows up and I get in position.

_*On-Screen*_

I walk down the hall.

"John?" I say, looking around.

"Mona!" He says, coming up to me. "Are you okay? I heard what happened with your dad!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." I say, obviously distracted.

"Is something bothering you?" He asks, concerned.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but were afraid someone else would get mad at you if you did?"

"You just need to do what your heart tells you." He says. "It's usually right."

"I need to do something…" I say.

"What?"

"First, I need to tell you something." I say. "When I do this, I promise you that I won't give you any diseases. You'll remain disease-free."

Before he can ask what I'm talking about, I lean in and kiss him.

I instantly feel fireworks. I could stand here all day with him, but I have to stop.

We separate.

"I need to go." I say, backing away slowly. "My dad might be looking for me."

I run down the hallway.

A few seconds later, they zoom out, and CM Punk is standing next to John.

"So, are you and her an item now, or is she just another hoeski?" He asks.

John looks at him, frowning. He just shakes his head and walks away.

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites and alerts: TheNaturals'gurl, RainbowShelby, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, and soagirl81! Thanks! :D**

**I hope you guys like this story so far! I know I do! I like to put your names at the end of chapters (I like seeing mine in others' stories), so if you alert, favorite, or review (I have no reviews! D:), I'll put your name down here. Or you can just do it cause you want to!**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

**CM Punk's P.O.V**

Have you ever wondered if you waited too long to tell someone something, but realized it was too late? You could never tell them.

Sometimes I felt like this might happen.

Then it did.

After the whole thing with John, I went to my locker room, where Mona was nowhere to be found. I figured she was probably talking to her dad or something. I got dressed, and as soon as I finished, she came running through my door.

Turns out John wanted to go out with her that night.

Of course, I was happy for her. At least, I tried to be.

Apparently, he _wanted_ to take her out for a drink. She refused that offer, though.

Here's the thing: Mona thinks she's "semi-straightedge". She doesn't drink or do drugs, but she occasionally smokes. Only when she's really stressed, and she hasn't done it in at least a year.

I have no idea if you can be "semi-straightedge" but Mona thinks you can, and there's no telling Mona she's wrong.

Anyway, instead of getting a drink, they went to a club, where neither of them drank anything. I tried waiting for her to get back, but I ended up falling asleep. It wasn't very late, either. I was just tired. When I woke up, Mona was in her bed, sleeping.

Sadly, I had to wake her up so we could get to the airport on time. I would've loved to watch her sleep, but I knew I couldn't.

Anyway, that's how we got here, on this airplane. I'm awake, and Mona's sleeping, her iPod plugged into her ears. She always fell asleep on flights.

I tried reading (a comic book, of course), but I couldn't. I decided to see what Mona was listening to. I took one of her earbuds out of her ear and put it into my own, and I started listening to _Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade.

_"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind."_

The soft music plays in my ears, and I slowly start to remember the night that I fell for Mona.

I haven't been in love with Mona forever. Well, actually, I might have. But that night…that night, I knew I was in love with her.

_*5 Years Ago* (Flashback)_

_"Are you seriously dragging me along with you to this concert?" I ask, sighing, watching Mona drive._

_"Yes, I am." She says, smiling. "And you will listen and you will like it!"_

_"Okay, okay, mother." I say, sarcastically._

_Mona had taken time out of her busy schedule (I did too, but hers was different than mine) to drag me to a My Chemical Romance concert. I didn't exactly love them (actually, I'd never listened to them before), but Mona did, and, according to her, best friends have to do things together._

_We hadn't exactly gotten to hang out that much. Mona was starting out in OVW, and I was starting out in the WWE. I figured going to this concert with her would allow me to hang out with her._

_"Just shut up, Phil." She says, laughing._

_We make it to the concert and such and get to our seats. Somehow we got front row seats. There's some opening acts, I don't know them, and finally the band we came here for comes out._

_They perform some songs, I don't know any of them, but Mona does and she sings along to every one of them. Then, they get to a slow song._

_I don't pay attention to the first line because I'm looking at Mona, who suddenly looks very sad. I decide to listen to the song._

_"Call my aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me. And know my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers."_

_I listen to most of the song, but when he sings a line saying he's "soggy from the chemo", Mona bursts into tears._

_I wrap my arms around her, and, somehow, I realized what this song was about. Cancer._

_Mona's mom died from cancer just a few years ago. She may never get over it, which I understand. It's not something you can just get over._

_At that moment, as crazy as it sounds, I knew that I loved Mona Lisa Laurinaitis._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was so absorbed by that memory that I didn't realize the song had changed.

_"You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways."_

_When You Were Young_ by the Killers plays now. Has Mona made her iPod play songs that talk about how I'm feeling right now? This is just weird.

I don't know if Mona realizes this or not, but I've always been here for her. Now and when we were younger.

She was one of those girls who never really felt good about herself. She never realized she was beautiful, inside and out. I'm guessing she felt she needed a boyfriend all the time.

Not forever, just when she was around 14 or 15. She thought having a boyfriend would make people like her, when, in reality, people either didn't care or just hated her for it. She would date the douchebag guys, not the ones she should've dated. Every time she and her boyfriend broke up, she'd always come to me, and I would always be there for her.

I'd comfort her; telling her she's beautiful, the guy didn't deserve her, all that good stuff. Except I truly meant it. She doesn't deserve guys who don't know how good she is.

At some point, Mona finally realized she doesn't need a guy to make her feel good. She felt that they didn't deserve her; she was too good for them. If a guy wanted her, they had to prove it. No one ever proved it, though.

She ended up changing everything about her, and for the better. She had changed herself so guys would like her, and she hated herself for it. She went back to her old self; loud music, wearing whatever the hell she wanted, saying whatever she wanted. She was even suspended once; she beat someone up for trying to…actually, she never told me what the girl did. But I did learn to stay near her so she doesn't beat anyone else up. Her mom was really mad at her for it.

When she went back to school, she was almost not allowed to go to her classes. Have you ever wondered how Mona and I somehow knew each other when I was four years older than her? Mona was a genius; she skipped grades. She could've gone to college when she about seven, but she wanted a normal school experience, so she skipped a few grades and ended up in some of my classes. That's not how we met, though; we lived on the same street.

After listening to a few more songs, I stop and decide to try and get some sleep. It's usually a little hard for me to get some sleep, but I somehow manage to get some sleep.

_*One Month Later* (2/13/12, 30 Minutes Before Raw)_

**Mona's P.O.V**

"PHIL!" I yell, running down the hallways, grinning ear to ear. "PHIL!"

I finally reach the hallway with Phil's locker room, and he's stepping out of his room.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Mona?" He asks, chuckling. He's wearing his new shirt, and he still hasn't given me one yet. I'm going to yell at him about that later.

"HE DID IT!" I yell. "HE FINALLY DID IT!"

He just looks at me. "You're going to have to be more specific, Mona. I can't read your mind. Who finally did what?"

"John!"

"Yes? John did what?" He asks.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I say, smiling.

He smiles, but it looks forced. "That's great! I knew John liked you. If he didn't ask you out soon, I was going to kick his ass for taking too long."

I laugh. "Well, it's good he asked me."

He hugs me. "Mona, just remember. If he hurts you, I'll beat the shit out of him for you."

"I know you will, Phil." I say. "But, I really like him. I don't think he's going to hurt me."

"I never said he was." He says. "He's a great guy. He's lucky to have a girl like you. Just remember what I said." It seems like he's going to say more, but he doesn't. I don't push him.

Instead, I decide to change the topic. "So…the ring looks…interesting."

"Well, we're having a debate." He says, laughing. "Of course it looks 'interesting'. Ah, you're gonna love it."

"I usually love everything you do." I smile.

"I'm not really done getting ready yet." He says. "I still need to figure out how I'm going to incorporate 'snickelfritz' into what I'm going to say."

"Okay, okay." I say, laughing. "I'll just leave so you can do your…important…stuff."

"Hey, it is important!" He says, laughing.

"I never said it wasn't." I say. "I have to go meet with Eve anyway. I'll see you later."

"Alright." He says as I walk away.

So, a lot has happened since last month. After John asked me out, we went on a few more dates as nothing more as friends. Earlier tonight, however, he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, which you already know.

Then there was the Royal Rumble match against Beth. The results…well, let's just put it this way: I'm the new Diva's Champion.

The whole Cena/Punk storyline is getting good, too. Eve isn't exactly the nicest toward me because (I'm guessing) she may think I'm a threat to her and Zack or something. This only on-screen, though. She's pretty nice off-screen. John is usually always with me, protecting me from Kane. He's focused in on me and Eve, along with John and Zack.

Then there's the whole CM Punk thing. My dad kinda got over me liking him once I told him that I have nothing to do with him. Chris Jericho, however, doesn't really like me, off-screen and on-screen. He likes telling people (on-screen) that I "get around". It's the PG era; he can't say things like "slut" on TV (not like my dad would let him).

Anyway, back to present-time.

I make my way to where Eve and I are going to be shooting the promo. She's already there, and I show up, with my Diva's Championship. I love that: _my_ Diva's Championship.

"Hey, Mona, are you ready?" Eve asks, smiling.

"Yeah!" I say.

We get in position and the cameras start rolling.

_*On-Screen*_

"I'm with Zack." Eve says, frowning. "I'm pretty and smart. I don't see what Zack would want to date you for. If the rumors Jericho talks about are true, you get around, don't you? And-"

"OHMYGOD! SHUT UP!" I yell. Eve closes her mouth, surprised. "All you ever do is talk and talk and that's all you ever do! Why don't you ever shut your damn mouth? Not everyone wants to listen to you every minute of the day. And I don't want Zack! You can have him, except I'm not really sure what he could possibly see in you! You're just a-" Suddenly, Eve looks scared, staring behind me. Then she runs away. "Where the hell do you think you're-"

"Mona."

My eyes widen. I turn around slowly, and soon I'm looking into the eyes of Kane, his greasy hair touching my face.

"It seems to me you've got a big mouth on you. Some things are better left unsaid, don't you agree?" I nod slowly. "It appears we both agree you have a big mouth. How would you like to do me a favor?" Before I can respond, he continues, "Great. You need to go out to the ring and call John Cena out there. Do whatever it takes. Understand?"

Instead of letting me answer, he turns around and leaves. I'm left standing there, speechless.

_*Off-Screen*_

I'm not really sure where Kane left, but then again, who does? I go to gorilla, but a match just began; I'm assuming I'm supposed to go out there after the match. It's Sheamus and the Miz. Who knows how long this could go on?

"Mona?" A familiar voice says. "Mona Lisa?"

I turn around and I smile.

"SHAWN!" I yell, running over to him and tackling him in a hug.

"Whoa." He says, laughing, but he does hug me back.

When I was a kid, I'd go on the road with my dad, during the summer when school was out. Most of the Superstars didn't really pay attention to me, but Shawn and Hunter both did. I'm really close to them now because of it. Shawn's like an uncle to me, along with Hunter.

"I missed you!" I say, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk about the whole WrestleMania match between Hunter and Taker." He says.

"Oh yeah." I say, nodding. "I kinda forgot about that."

"You never did pay much attention to the world around you." He says, smiling.

Before I can respond, Sheamus and Mike both walk by.

"I need to go!" I say. "Maybe we can talk after the show?"

"That'll be great!" He says.

I go to gorilla, and my music starts playing. Right before I walk out, I'm handed a microphone.

_*On-Screen*_

I start walking out to the ring, scared. I keep looking behind me, though I'm not sure why; maybe to make sure Kane's not following me.

I finally get in the ring. I take a deep breath, to make sure my voice isn't shaky, and begin talking.

"So, everyone here knows John Cena, right?" I ask, and the crowd cheers and (sadly) boos. "I really need to talk to him." I turn toward the entrance ramp. "John, I need to talk to you. I'm scared. Eve's scared. Zack's probably too busy trying to be a man to admit it, but he's probably scared, too. We're all scared, John. Kane is after you, and he's not afraid to hurt anyone in his way to get to you. Do you realize this? You're putting everyone you're friends with in danger." I pause, waiting for his music.

All of a sudden, the arena goes red. My eyes widen, and I look around, but I don't see Kane. I back up slowly, but then there's arms wrapped around my stomach. I scream.

"I guess I have to do this myself…" Kane says. "COME OUT HERE, JOHN! OR MONA ISN'T LEAVING!"

I try to get out of his grasp, but it doesn't work. He just wraps them around me, tighter.

Finally, he comes running out.

But it's not who Kane wants. It's not John Cena.

It's CM Punk.

He slides into the ring and starts punching Kane. He instantly lets go of me and I get away from him. It seems like Kane isn't even trying to fight back.

Suddenly, John appears in front of me, looking worried.

"Mona!" He says. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Hey, John!" Punk says. "Mona doesn't need you. She's got me. I'm the one who saved her. Where were you? You weren't here when she needed you; I was."

He continues to talk, but a certain someone sneaks into the ring. My eyes widen. Chris picks up Punk's WWE Championship. He starts running toward him, but I push him out of the way. It hits me in the head, and everything goes black.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I actually got a review last chapter! From B...I guess this isn't a username...But the answer to your question is yes, I've got the plot all figured out. :)**

**I'm gonna be starting a new CM Punk story, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and take a poll involving the OC's family. Thanks! :)**

**And that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading! :D**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

"Is she going to be okay?"

"This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is this my fault?"

I slowly open my eyes. I look around, and see John and Phil, arguing.

"W-What happened?" I ask.

They both look at me, surprised.

"Mona!" John says. "You're awake!"

"Will someone tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Jericho snuck into the ring." Phil says. "He got ahold of my championship and hit you with it."

"Oh…" I say. "Why'd he do that?"

Phil shrugs. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, it all starts coming back to me.

"He wasn't trying to hit me…" I say, frowning. "He was trying to hit you, but you weren't looking, so I pushed you out of the way."

John frowns and looks at him. "This is your fault."

Phil sighs, and, very calmly, says, "It isn't my fault."

"Yes, it-"

"Guys!" I say. They both look at me. "Am I okay or what?"

"Yes, you are." One of the medics says, coming in. "You don't have a concussion, so you should be able to fight next week."

"Okay, great. Thanks!" I say, smiling.

"Mona?" A manager says, sticking his head in the room. "Your dad needs to see you."

I sigh. I should've expected this. I stand up.

"Well, I'll see you two later." I say. "Don't hurt each other. If I come back and there's blood, I can promise you I will cause you to lose even more."

I walk out the door and down the hall, finding my dad's office. I knock on the door and walk in.

I almost turn around and leave, because right across from him is Chris Jericho.

"Mona!" My dad says, relieved. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago." I say, staying where I am.

"Take a seat."

I glance over at Chris, who's looking at me and smirking.

"Uh, no thanks." I shake my head. "I think I'll just stand."

"Alright." He says. He looks at Chris. "Chris, what you did out there was uncalled for."

"The little slut pushed him out of the way." He says. My eyes widen.

I can tell my dad is trying to control his anger. "Her name is Mona, and she pushed him because you were out of script."

"So? Punk is out of script all the time." He protests. "I do it once and all of a sudden it's important?"

"When he's out of script, he doesn't injure other people." My dad says.

"She seems fine to me." Chris says, looking at me. "Are you okay, princess?"

I glare at him. "Like he said, it's Mona. Not 'slut' or 'princess'. Let's get that straight. Also, I don't plan on telling you a damn thing about me. It's none of your business."

He smirks. "I may be the one who asked you, but, honestly, I don't care. Your daddy is the one who wants to know. I'm just the one who asked it."

"Listen, you're really fu-" I begin.

"Chris." My dad interrupts. "Please leave. I'll talk with you later."

He shrugs. "Fine. I'll see you later, princess."

I ball my hands into fists as he walks by me, smirking. I glare at him until he leaves and closes the door, leaving me glaring at it.

"Mona." My dad says, snapping me out of that. I look over at him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you too badly?"

I sigh. "I'm fine, I guess. The doc said I don't have a concussion, so I guess that's good. I can wrestle next week."

"I want to know what you think about what I should do about Chris."

"No." I shake my head. "No. That's not my job; that's yours. I'm not going to get involved in something I may not be able to handle. Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. I guess you can leave now."

I open the door and walk out. I'm not sure where Phil and John might've gone, so I decide to check the medical room first.

When I'm a few feet away, there's a huge crash from inside the room. I run the few feet and throw open the door.

Phil has John pushed up against a wall.

Some people underestimate him because of his size, but he's actually a really good wrestler and really strong; he _is_ the WWE Champion, after all.

"STOP!" I yell.

They look over at me, surprised.

_10 Minutes Earlier_

**Phil's POV**

"Mona?" A manager says, sticking his head in the room. "Your dad needs to see you."

She leaves, closing the door behind her. I look at John.

"Mona is my best friend." I say. "If you hurt her, I promise you I will kick your ass."

He nods. "I promise I won't hurt her. Mona's a great girl. I would never do anything to ruin my chances with her."

"Let me tell you something." I say. "Mona only dates guys who prove to her that they're worth dating. You did it, but don't screw it up."

"I don't plan on doing that." He says. I guess I could get used to him… "I'm planning on breaking up with Kelly-"

"YOU HAVEN'T BROKEN UP WITH KELLY?" I yell.

"Well…" He looks guilty, but I really don't care how he looks right about now. "I've been meaning to, but-"

"Jericho called _me_ a bastard, but I guess he hasn't met you yet." I say. "You can't date two people, and decide to break up with one of them."

"Why not?" He says. "It's not like I like Kelly."

"It doesn't make a damn difference whether you like her or not." I say. "You asked Mona out while you were still dating her! You can't do that!"

"You never told me why not!"

I push him against the wall, my arm against his neck and just under his chin.

"Because it's wrong." I hiss. "You can't date two girls. You're a real son of a bitch, you know that? If it weren't for Mona, I'd beat the shit out of you right here, right now."

Before he can respond, the door slams open. I don't even bother turning around.

"And another thing-"

"STOP!"

I turn around, surprised by the person who just spoke. I guess Mona is done talking to her dad…

**Mona's P.O.V**

Phil looks surprised, while John just looks relieved.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell.

"This little-" Phil begins, but looks at John. As if they have some sort of mutual agreement, he sighs. "I was just teaching him a move. That's all. Look, Mona, I have to go."

He walks past me, not saying another word.

I frown. "What really happened?"

"Like he said, he was just teaching me a new move." John says.

"Something must've happened." I say. "Phil doesn't just leave. He's my ride back to the hotel, too!"

He smiles. "Don't worry. I can take you back. If you can't get in your room, you can stay with me."

"No. I need to talk to him." I say. "He's not going to ignore me."

It looks like he wants to say something, but he just says, "I need to go talk to someone. I'll be right back. Then we can leave."

"Okay. I'll be here." I say, as he walks out the door.

I take out my phone and text Phil. He's not getting away that easily…

_What the hell happened when I was gone? _

**Its nothing, really. Promise.**

_Then why don't I believe u?_

**If u really wanna talk about it, meet me by the pool outside when u get to the hotel. K? do u have a ride?**

_Yeah, no thanks to u…but I'll meet u there._

I sigh angrily, stuffing my phone back into my pocket. Suddenly, the door slams open, Kelly Kelly stomping in.

"What do you-"

I don't even finish. She slaps me.

"You bitch!" She screams.

"What the hell did I do?" I yell.

"John just broke up with me because of you!" She screeches.

"You mean, just now?" I ask.

"Well, yeah!" She says, as if it's obvious. "I just said that, didn't I?"

I glare at her. "If you don't leave right now, I will personally give you the biggest beatdown you've ever gotten."

It doesn't take two seconds for her to run out of the room. I stand there for a few seconds.

Was Kelly telling the truth? Has John really been dating her this whole time?

Then again, she's always spreading rumors and going around slapping people. People (including myself) don't usually believe a word she says.

Soon, John has come back.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I say, shrugging.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

He doesn't say anymore. I'm so used to talking to Phil; he knows when something's wrong and keeps asking until I finally tell him. John just accepts my answer and moves on.

We walk silently to his car, and he starts driving.

After a few moments of silence, I say, "Can I look at your CDs?"

"Yeah, sure." He nods. "They're right next to you."

I pick them up, looking through them.

"Oh…" I sigh. "It's all rap."

"Yeah…"

"I either don't like these people, or I've never heard of them…" I say, then smile. "Ooh, I know Eminem!"

I take the CD out of its case and stick it in the player.

I start rapping along to _Won't Back Down_. (By the way, it's the _Recovery_ CD)

John laughs.

"You're pretty good." He says, smiling.

"I know." I smirk.

"I compliment you and that's your answer?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say, laughing. "Now shh! I'm busy being Eminem!"

I keep rapping until we finally get to the hotel. He pulls into the parking lot and we get out. We start making our way into the hotel.

I look at him. "Hey, I need to talk to Phil. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." He nods. "I'll see you later, Mona."

He walks off, so I walk toward the pool.

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I've had all typed up, I just never got around to posting it on here. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**You can thank someone from Twitter (I don't know her username on here, if she's on here; she may be on a different website :P) for reminding me I never posted chapter 6 on here. All I know is her name is Monica (like me! :D).**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

When I get to the pool, I'm not sure he's even here. Then again, I didn't look very hard. I walk over to one of the seats. Technically, pool hours (does that even make sense?) are over, but I talked them into letting me here.

Now that I'm sitting down, I look around, looking for Phil, but he's not even here. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"You okay?"

I look up, and it's Phil.

"I thought you weren't coming." I say.

"I told you I was coming. I wouldn't lie about it." He says.

I shrug. "Well, you kinda just left me at the arena, so I wasn't sure what to expect."

He sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"How about instead of apologizing, you tell me why?" I ask.

"It's a long story." He says.

"I've got time." I say, frowning.

He looks at the ground, but then back up at me. "Look, I just can't tell you, Mona. I'll understand if you're mad, but I just can't tell you. I'm really sorry."

"If you were sorry, you'd tell me." I say, standing up.

I start walking away, but he grabs my wrist.

"Mona…"

I get wrist out of his grip and start walking away again.

"Mona, if you're mad at me, where are you going to sleep?" He asks, sighing.

Even when I'm mad at him (and obviously not talking to him), he still cares. Why does he have to be so wonderful to me? Especially when I don't deserve it?

I sigh and turn around. "You know, you make it so hard to be mad at you."

He shrugs and smirks. "That's just the way I am."

"So, even though I'm pissed at you, you're going to let me sleep with you?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. You can even ignore me if you want."

I sigh and walk up to him. I give him a hug. "You're so awesome. I can't ignore you…But will you promise me something?"

"Anything." He says, as we let go.

"Will you tell me why you left me?" I ask. Before he can object, I add, "Not now. Whenever you feel like it. I won't bug you about ever again."

He thinks about it for a few seconds, but he finally says, "Okay. I promise. I'll tell you."

"Good." I smile. "Can we go now? I'm tired."

He chuckles. "Sure. Let's go."

We walk to our hotel room. It's going to be a little awkward between us (it always is after we have a fight), but it won't be for that long.

We get to our room, put on our pajamas, and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up, but Phil isn't in here. Why does he always wake up earlier than me?

I get out of bed and put my clothes on.

Mona's Outfit: .com/monas_random_outfit/set?id=49260624

I walk to the elevator, and who else is waiting? Shawn.

"Shawn!" I say, smiling.

"Hey, Mona." He says. "We never got to talk last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I say. "It was pretty hectic last night. Plus, you know, I was unconscious for a while."

He chuckles. "About that…Are you okay?"

I smile. "I'm fine. The doc said I don't have a concussion, so that's good."

Finally, the elevator doors open and we go in.

"That is good." He says. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

The doors close. "Go ahead."

"Well, I know for a fact that a certain young man likes you." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Did this young man tell you this?"

"Well…no." I'm about to say something, but he says, "But I know it. Every time he looks at you, I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't just like you; he loves you."

"Who?" I ask.

The doors open, and we're in the lobby, where a few Superstars (and by few, I mean about 5: John, Phil, Cody, Ted, and Mike) are all standing around, talking.

"Him." Shawn says, pointing. Why he couldn't tell me his name, I don't know.

I look to where he's pointing: John and Phil are talking. Which one is he pointing at?

"Last time those two talked, things got ugly." I say. "I'll see you later, I guess, Shawn."

"Bye, Mona." He says.

I walk over to John and Phil, who, strangely, aren't angry or yelling at each other. When I walk up to them, they stop talking and look at me.

**CM Punk's POV**

When I wake up, Mona is still asleep. I silently get dressed and get on the elevator, looking for someone.

Once the doors open, I see him. John Cena. I walk straight up to him.

"Listen, Cena, we need to talk." I say.

"That didn't work out too well last time." He says.

I sigh. "I promise I won't touch you this time…"

Of course, he responds with, "That sounded wrong."

I roll my eyes. "It only sounded wrong because you thought it did."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugs. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Mona." I say. "I know you really like her, and she really likes you. Could you not mess it up, though? I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"I've already told you I'm not going to mess it up!" He says.

"I know, I know." I say. "It's just…Mona's a great girl. You're really lucky to have her."

"Do you…like her?" He asks, but then he looks over my shoulder. I turn around, and Mona is getting off the elevator with Shawn Michaels.

She walks over to us.

**Mona's POV**

"Hey guys." I say, smiling. "You're not at each other's throats, so I guess that's a good thing. What were you talking about?"

"I was just telling him if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Phil says. "But I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Oh…That's not the answer I was expecting." I say. "So…good for you, I guess. You're my best friend, Phil, but I don't need you to do that. You know that I'd tell you if he hurt me."

"Which I won't!" John interjects.

"I know you won't." I say. "I was just saying. That's all."

"Well, I've got to go." Phil says. When he sees my face, he adds, "You do too. We're in Chicago next week, and we're visiting my sister. Don't tell me you forgot?"

I roll my eyes. "I didn't. It's just, you've been leaving a lot, lately, that's all. Plus, I'm all packed, so I'm ready." I look at John. "I guess I'll see you in Chicago."

Whenever we go to Chicago, we always stay with Phil's little sister, Chalene (you know her for sending the text "OMG Kevin Nash WTF thought he was dead lol"). He wasn't lying; he really does have a sister with that name.

"Why do you have to leave now?" John whines.

I roll my eyes. "We always get an earlier flight than everyone else so we can see his sister and hang out with her."

"Oh. But I thought she-" He begins.

I know what he's about to say, and I interrupt by saying, "Whatever you heard was wrong."

I see Phil's face, and he looks angry, but he's trying to control it.

"Come on, Phil." I say. "Let's get our stuff."

"Yeah, let's go." He says.

Before I leave, I turn to John and say, "Anything Jericho said about his family is wrong, okay? Don't believe anything he said."

I turn back around and catch up to Phil.

We get to our room, get our stuff, and get to his car. He drives, and I even let him choose what music we listen to (I never do that!).

Finally, we get to the airport. We do the usual airport things and, finally, get on the plane.

Whenever I'm on a flight, I fall asleep. Always. This time was no different. I put my earphones in my ear and fell asleep to my iPod.

I woke up when the captain started talking.

"Passengers, we are making our descent…"

I don't listen to the rest, because I'm looking out the window at Chicago.

Home sweet home.

**Here is chapter 7! I just started writing it, no ideas in mind, and it all just kinda came to me. :) Hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

**Shoutouts to Monica from Twitter (who's username is DJMALIK), Lissa003, and CrossOverFan97. :)**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

When the plane finally lands, I look over at Phil.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Of course I'm ready." He says. "Are _you_ ready?"

I smile. "I'm always ready."

We always do this when we land in Chicago. Once we leave the airport, we always go straight to his sister's house. And every time we're there, she always has a talk with me. It's always the same talk. After a while, it got annoying, but I still sit through it.

After we stay at her house for a few days, we go to my brother's (technically, he's my half-brother. My mom actually got married after she had me and she had another kid) house. Actually, it's my step-dad's house (my brother is only sixteen).

Anyway, we both stand up and get our carry-on stuff and such and get off the plane. We get our baggage and start looking for his sister. I see her first.

"Chalene!" I say. I run up to her and give her a hug.

"Hey, Mona!" She says, laughing.

I've always been close to Phil's family, and he's always been close to mine. My brother is obsessed with him. He's planning on becoming a wrestler, just like us.

Phil was a few feet behind me because I ran, and he just walked. When I let go of Chalene, he gives her a hug.

"I'm being drowned in hugs." She says.

Phil chuckles, letting go of her. "Well, excuse me for missing my sister."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She says, laughing. "Come on, give me a hug! I've missed my big brother!"

He rolls his eyes. "Alright…" He hugs her again.

"Thank you." She says. She smiles, satisfied. "Now, come on. I don't have all day."

I laugh and Phil rolls his eyes. We pick up our luggage and start following Chalene to her car.

We put our stuff in the trunk, then we get in the car; her and Phil in the front, and me in the back. They start whispering to each other, and I can't hear them, so I just sit there, looking at them. Finally, Phil turns around to look at me.

"Hey, Mona. Uh…Chalene and I need to talk…"

I just look at him. "Okay…What does that have to do with me?"

"You aren't allowed to listen." He says. "Could you listen to your iPod or something? Please?"

I sigh. "Fine…"

I take my iPod out of my pocket and turn it on. I start listening to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day.

**Phil's POV**

Once we get in the car, Chalene starts talking to me.

"We need to talk." She whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" I whisper.

She rolls her eyes. "Mona can't hear."

"I know how to fix that." I say, and turn around to face Mona, who's been staring at us. I convince her to listen to her music.

"What if she can hear us?" Chalene asks.

I roll my eyes. "Please. Mona listens to her music like she's almost deaf." A few seconds later, we can hear the faint sound of a song. "See? I don't know what it is, but there's definitely a dude singing."

She sighs. "Okay, fine. She can't hear us." She finally starts the car and begins to drive.

"What did you want to talk about so badly that Mona can't know about?" I ask.

"Have you asked her yet?" So she answers my question with another question…

"Could be more specific please?" I ask. "There are lots of things I could ask her. Like 'Why didn't you go to the bathroom before we left?' Or 'Why didn't you feed your turtle?'"

"Those are weird questions…" She mutters, then says, "When did Mona get a turtle?"

I sigh. "She had one when she was ten. Can we get back on topic now? Have I asked Mona what?"

"Have you asked her…you know…" She says, and looks back at Mona. She looks up from her phone and smiles.

"I promise you that she can't hear you." I say. "Just tell me!"

"Have you asked her out yet?" She says.

I look at her. "No…"

"Why the hell not?" She asks.

"What makes you think I want to ask her out?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please…Phil, it's obvious that you like her. Why haven't you asked her out?"

"She has a boyfriend…" I mumble.

"What?" She asks.

"I said she has a boyfriend." I say, frowning.

"Oh…" She says. She reaches over and slaps my leg.

"Ow." I say, rubbing my leg. "I demand you apologize to my leg."

"Fine…" She says. "I'm sorry, Phil's leg. Happy?"

I smirk. "For now, I suppose. Anyway. Why did you slap my leg?"

"It's your fault she has a boyfriend!" She says.

"How?"

"You waited too long to ask her out."

"She doesn't like me that way." I say, shrugging. "It's not my fault."

"You're so stupid sometimes Phil." She says. "She likes you."

"And you know this how?" I ask.

"You remember when you guys were in school, and she got in that fight?" She asks.

"The one that got her suspended?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says. "Did she ever tell you _why_ she beat up that girl?"

"No…"

"Well, you need to ask her." She says.

"If you know, why don't you tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell." She says. "Just ask her, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'll ask her." I say.

**Mona's POV**

After a while, I get bored, and we're almost to Chalene's house anyway, so I turn my music down.

"Can I stop listening to my music now?" I ask.

Phil looks back at me, confused. "You want to not listen to music? Who are you and what happened to the real Mona?"

I roll my eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. I just don't like not being included in things, that's all."

He looks over at Chalene.

"Yes, Mona, we're done talking now." She says. "You can come back to the real world now."

I smile. "Thank you."

We pull up to her house and get out of the car. Phil and I get our stuff from her trunk and bring it into her house.

Whenever we're here, Phil and I sleep in the guest bedroom. There are two beds, so it works out. We go to the guest bedroom and put our stuff up (actually, he puts his stuff up and I just throw mine onto my bed). Then we go downstairs.

"Hey, Mona, can I talk to you?" Chalene asks.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter 8! In either the next chapter or the one after it, you'll meet Mona's brother! :D Before I go on to my shoutout, I just wanted to let you know that I post this (along with a few other stories) on Quizilla. I have a Christian and a Josh Matthews story on there, so if you want to read those, my username is piegirl22. :) There's also a Shane Dawson story (the OC is CM Punk's sister :D), so you could read that too. :)**

**Shoutouts go to DJMALlK (I think I got it right this time! :D Also known as Monica from Twitter XD) and CrossOverFan97! :D**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

Instead of letting me answer, Chalene grabs my arm and drags me to the kitchen, leaving Phil to stand there, confused.

"Couldn't you have let me answered?" I ask, frowning. "I don't enjoy people grabbing me."

"I'm sorry." She says. "I didn't think you'd come with me if I didn't."

"How about you ask me again?" I ask. "You can find out that way."

"Okay…" She says. "Mona, can I talk to you?"

"No." I say. I turn around to walk away.

She grabs my arm. "I'm going to anyway."

I sigh and turn around. "Fine…"

"Now, I know I say this every time you and Phil come, so I'll make it short. And a little girly." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Go on…"

"Oh, my gosh! You and Phil would look so cute together!" She says in this weird voice.

I scrunch up my nose. "I don't like the word 'cute'…"

She sighs and tries again. "Oh, my gosh! You and Phil would look so great together!"

I shrug. "Eh, that's better, I guess."

She laughs. "Okay…Well, that's all. Like I said, it's shorter this time."

"Yeah, you're right…" I say. "I'm wishing that we just went straight to my brother's house instead of coming here."

She rolls her eyes. "Come on, you know you love me."

"Maybe 'love' isn't the right word…More like, I can tolerate you." I say, smirking.

"Come here and give me a hug." She says, putting her arms out.

"No!" I say, backing away.

"Come on. Please?"

"No!" I keep backing away until I bump into someone. I turn around. "Phil! Make your sister stop!"

He looks at Chalene. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to hug her." She says, innocently.

I glare at her.

"Why don't you want to hug her?" Phil asks, confused.

"I don't like hugs…" I mutter.

"Oh, come on." He says. "You hugged Chalene the moment you got to the airport."

"I was being polite." I say, frowning.

"You ran up to her!" He says.

"I was…hyper?"

"You were asleep the whole flight." He says. Then _he_ hugs me, instead.

"What's up with this family and hugs?" I ask, frowning.

"Come on, you know you love them." Phil says.

"No, I don't."

He lets go of me, and before I can move, Chalene hugs me.

I glare at Phil. "You did that on purpose."

He looks at me, pretending he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I don't know what you mean, Lisa."

I frown. "I thought you stopped doing that."

"Doing what?" He asks, actually confused this time.

"Calling me Lisa." I say. "You've been calling me Mona a lot lately."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I'll start calling you Lisa again, I promise." He says.

"You know I've never liked that name." I say.

"Then I'll call you Mona."

I look from him to Chalene. "Why are you guys being nice all of a sudden?"

Chalene frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to hug me all of a sudden." I say, then I look at Phil. "You want to be _nice_ all of a sudden. What is going on?"

"I licked your elbow." Chalene says, suddenly.

I blink. "What?"

"If someone licks your elbow and you don't know they're doing it, you won't feel it." She explains. "We were distracting you so I could lick your elbow."

"What? Ew!" I yell. I start rubbing my hand on my elbow. "Ew ew ew! I need to go wash my elbow!"

I walk past them to the bathroom.

"Wait…" Phil says, and I stop and turn around. "You don't think I'm nice?"

"You're just now asking about that?" I ask, laughing. "I meant you're usually sarcastic and rude and stuff, that's all. I like you that way. The nice you freaks me out."

I turn around and start heading to the bathroom again.

**Phil's POV**

When I hear the bathroom door close, I look at Chalene.

"This is getting tough…" I say.

"What?" She asks.

"She doesn't like it when I'm nice!" I say. "I thought that's what she saw in Cena, but she likes me-"

"Just the way you are." Chalene interrupts. "Phil, she doesn't want you to change. I'm pretty sure her liking Cena is just a phase, that's all. You'll get your chance, I'm sure of it."

"I guess you're right…"

"I'm always right." She smirks.

"I see where Lisa got her over-confidence from." I say, laughing.

"Me? Over-confident? Please…" She says, smirking. "Anyway…Have you asked her about that fight yet?"

"No…I put my stuff away and I find you trying to hug her." I say. "I guess I could go talk to her."

"Yes, you could. And you will." She says. "I'm going to order some pizza."

She walks away, so I go to the bathroom (outside the door) and wait for Mona to wash her elbow.

**Mona's P.O.V**

Stupid Chalene licking my elbow…

I finally get all of her germs off of me. I turn the sink off and dry my hands and elbow. I open the door and I give a small scream because Phil is standing there, just staring.

"Did I scare you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just felt like screaming." I say. He chuckles. "Okay, maybe you _startled_ me, but you most definitely did not scare me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." He says, smirking.

I glare at him. "Any reason you decided to make me scream?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." He says.

"I'm all ears." I say, smiling.

"It may be a little random…" He adds.

I roll my eyes. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

He smirks. "Anyway…You remember in high school, when you got into that fight?"

I bite my lip, looking down at my feet. "Well…"

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'well'?"

"Here's the thing…" I say. "You know how you weren't always at school?"

"You mean the few days I actually missed?"

"Well, yeah." I say. "Those days…I kinda got into some fights…But I never got in trouble because no one wanted to say they got beat up by a girl four years younger than them."

He frowns. "Why am I just now learning about this?"

"I never saw the need to…" I mutter.

He sighs. "You could've gotten into serious trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before." I say, rolling my eyes. "Can we get back to what we were talking about?"

"I was talking about the fight that got you suspended." He says.

"Oh! You mean when I beat the crap out of Haley Bates?" I say, smirking. "That bitch deserved it."

"Yeah, that one. I was wondering…Why did she deserve it?" He asks.

"You mean I never told you?" I ask, surprised.

"No." He shakes his head. "Apparently everyone, including Chalene, knew why, but not me."

"Oh, well she was just bitching." I say, shrugging. "You remember how she was a huge stoner?"

"Yeah." He says. "Heard she was arrested after school."

"Well, she was complaining about how you were, and these are her words, not mine, 'such a loser because you wouldn't smoke a joint' and how you 'were an anti-social freak because you don't go to parties'." I explain. "It was just so annoying, and I wasn't in the best mood, so I started beating her up."

"So you beat her up for me?" He asks.

I smile. "If you think about like that, then yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, thanks, I guess." He says.

"Why do you suddenly care about this, anyway?" I ask.

"No reason." He shrugs. "I just realized I never knew."

"Hey!" Chalene says, randomly appearing. "I just ordered a pizza."

"Did you get-" I begin.

"Yes, Mona, I got you pepperoni." She says, smiling. "So, last night I had to work late, so I had to DVR Raw. Would you guys care to join me?"

"Even though I was kinda there, I'll watch it with you." I say, smiling.

"You have to promise not to spoil anything!" She says.

"Okay, I promise." I laugh.

"Good." She says, then looks at Phil. "Would you care to join us?"

"Sure." He says. "But Mona and I have to head out later, so we don't miss Smackdown."

"There's actually gonna be a Diva's match!" I say, smiling.

"You have a match?" She asks, smiling.

"Well…no." I say. "It's a number one contender's match, but I'll be on commentary."

"Have you been on commentary before?" Phil asks.

"Once. Last time I was champion. It was a while ago, though." I say.

"You're lucky." He says, smirking. "Your best friend is CM Punk. I'll give you a few pointers."

We start walking to the living room while Phil gives me some random tip.

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! :) I really don't have much to say...**

**Shoutouts to Alkaholik (Answer to your question: I never really thought about her having that voice. I always just thought she'd have a normal voice.) and Monica Louise (who will have a character in this story! We'll see her next chapter!)**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Mona Lisa. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. :)**

**At some point in writing this, I got confused with some things...So, I've decided it's been a few more weeks than before, and now it's heading into Over the Limit or No Way Out, I haven't decided yet. xD But here is chapter 10! :D **

* * *

><p>Phil won't let Chalene and I watch Raw until he's done telling me his "tips" about commentating (he's actually just talking about what he did, with a few actual tips here and there).<p>

Finally, Chalene says, "Mona gets it! Can we just watch Raw now?"

"Fine…" He says, shrugging.

Chalene goes to her DVR and gets to Raw, and we start watching it. Of course, Phil and I just talk about how great we are during our matches, like any other wrestler would do.

At one point, the pizza came, and I decided to go get it. Actually, I paid for it then stood at the door and ate my pepperoni pizza. About five minutes later, Phil shows up and makes me bring them the pizza.

Finally, we finish watching Raw and eating our pizza.

"Lisa and I need to go to the arena." Phil says, standing up. "Do you want to come with us and hang out backstage? Or do you want to go later?"

She shrugs. "I'll go later. You guys go ahead."

"Alright." He says.

We go to his car and we get to the arena. Phil has a WWE Championship match against Kane tonight, which is why he's even on Smackdown.

We get to the arena, and I head to my locker room first so I can get dressed.

Mona's Outfit: cgi/set?id=50838842

The Diva's match is before his, so I go out first. They don't really introduce me, they just play my music.

I sit down next to Booker T and put my headset on.

"Joining us, Mona Lisa!" Michael Cole says. I don't really like him, but he hasn't done anything to make me hit him.

"Hey, guys!" I say, smiling.

"The following is a Triple Threat Diva's match! Making her way to the ring, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth comes out, then Layla comes out.

"And their opponent, Shayne Montour!"

_"We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years._

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."_

"Who do you think is going to win, Mona?" Cole asks me.

"I honestly don't know." I say. "They're all great in the ring, so any of them could win."

"I'm thinking my girl Shayne is going to win." Booker says.

"When did she become your girl?" Cole asks.

"Hey, I thought _I_ was your girl." I say, laughing.

"Well, you're both in my fave five." He says.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"You did win the Diva's Championship from Beth Phoenix." Josh Matthews says, directing us back to the match. "How would you feel facing her again?"

"I'd love to face any of them." I say. "But I guess it'd be okay to face Beth again. We had a pretty good match at the Royal Rumble _and_ Elimination Chamber, and I'm not just saying that because I won both of those matches, either."

"Layla just made her return and you've already faced her at Extreme Rules." Josh says. "Would you mind facing her again?"

"Layla is amazing." I say, smiling. "I was not expecting her to return at Extreme Rules. I'd love to face her."

"What about Shayne?" Booker asks and I laugh.

"I actually haven't wrestled Shayne before." I say. "But I think we'd have a great match. I'd love to face her."

We continue watching the match. Since it's a Triple Threat match, I'm hoping it'll be longer than one or two minutes.

Soon, I'm on the edge of my seat; Beth and Layla are going at it in the ring, while Shayne is recovering outside the ring. Beth goes for the pin.

"1…2-"

Shayne manages to grab Beth's leg and pull her out of the ring.

"So…" Cole says.

I look at him, confused. "So what?"

It's obvious he didn't have anything to say, so Booker asks, "What do you think about the other Divas?"

I wasn't expecting that question. "Well, I think about to rant."

"Go ahead." Booker says. "I think this may be a long match."

"Well, personally, I only like a few of them." I say. "Natalya, Tamina, Layla, even Shayne. I'll even admit I kinda like Beth. I always have amazing matches with her. Then I really don't like the rest of them, like Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox. A lot of us Divas work our asses off for a two minute match, and the only ones who get any TV time are Eve and AJ."

"Pipebomb!" Josh randomly says, which makes me laugh.

"AJ!" Cole says, finding something to talk about. "What do you think of her?"

"Oh, she's something…Crazy, psychotic." I say, shrugging.

Luckily, I don't have to talk about AJ anymore because Shayne is pinning Layla.

"1…2…3!"

"The winner of this match, and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Shayne Montour!"

"Well, it was fun talking to you guys." I say. "Bye!"

I take my headset off and get in the ring. Shayne is busy celebrating, but she turns around and sees me. I smile and stick my hand out, and she shakes it, which makes the crowd cheer.

We get out of the ring and make our way backstage.

"You did great!" I say, smiling. "I've never had a match with you, so it'll be fun, Shayne."

"Call me Louise." She says, smiling. "That's my real name."

"Okay, Louise." I say. "My real name is actually Mona. My real middle name is Lisa. My mom was just weird like that."

"I like your name." She says, laughing.

"Well, thanks." I say. "I kinda like it myself."

"Lisa!"

I roll my eyes and turn around. Phil is walking toward me with Mike right behind him.

"Lisa!" He whines, again.

"What?" I ask. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Louise."

"Mike won't leave me alone." He says.

I roll my eyes. "What is Mike doing?"

"He's talking to me." He says.

I look at him, confused. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't like Mike!" He says.

"Hey!" Mike says and I laugh. "I'm standing right here!"

"Mike can come hang out with me." Louise suggests. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to, but you won't have to be insulted by Phil."

Mike smiles. "Yeah, sure." He looks at Phil. "At least someone appreciates my awesomeness."

I laugh as he and Louise walk away. I look at Phil. "You're so mean!"

"No, I'm not!" He protests. "I'm not gonna lie and say I like him when I don't."

"Oh, come on, you know you like him." I say. "At least a little."

"No, I don't." He says, but he's smirking, so he must like him a little.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. At least he's with someone who _does_ like him!"

"How do you know Louise likes him?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know." I shrug. "She offered to hang out with him, didn't she? Why would she do that if she didn't like him?"

"She felt bad for him." He says. "If I felt bad for him, I'd go with him too."

"Yeah, sure." I say. "I can just tell she likes him. I can tell things like that. Don't you have a match against the Big Red Monster to get ready for?"

He just stares at me for a few seconds before he says, "Yeah. I'll catch you later, Lisa."

"Good-bye…Punksicle!" I say, smirking. "I totally just thought of that nickname right then."

"Never call me that!" He says, walking away from me.

"I think I'm good, Punksicle." I say, laughing.

He turns around and walks toward me, smirking now. It's not good when he smirks like that.

"What are you-"

Before I can finish, he picks me up and flings me over his shoulder, so now he's carrying me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream.

"I think I'm good, Lisa." He says.

"Hey, you can't use what I said against me!" I protest while hitting his back, hoping he'll put me down.

"I think I just did." He says.

I keep hitting his back. "Where are you taking me?"

"Stop hitting me and I might tell you." He says, so I stop. "I said I might, I never said I would."

"I hate you." I say, crossing my arms.

"No, you don't." He says.

Finally, he opens a door and walks in. He sets me down on a couch. It turns out we're in his locker room.

"Why'd you take me here?" I ask.

"You will wait here till after my match." He says. "Then, when I come back, I will think of a punishment for you for calling me Punksicle."

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" I ask.

"Nah, I think it's a pretty good idea." He says, turning around and walking away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and win my match against Kane."

"Unless AJ shows up." I point out.

He stops, but doesn't turn around. "She'll probably go make out with Kane, so I think I'm going to be okay."

He continues walking and leaves.

I sigh, and decide to just watch his match on the TV.

* * *

><p>Name: Louise Jordan<p>

Ring Name:Shayne Montour

Face/Heel?: Face

Friends: Mona Lisa, CM Punk, John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly

Enemies: John Laurinaitis, Eve Torres, David Otunga

Love Interest: The Miz

Personality: Nice, friendly, a little bit of a flirt, hilarious, a bit mean at times

Entrance Song: For the First Time - The Script

* * *

><p><strong>I finally figured out how to use those line things! xD But Louise is a really awesome person from Twitter who I gave a character in this story. :)<strong>

**Shoutouts go to starsxhearts23, msgemgem, Jesse Anderson082094, CmPunkFan21, Alkaholik, and CeNationHBKPunk. Thanks for reading! :)**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally updated! :D I almost forgot that Mona was John Laurinaitis's daughter. xD Well, anyway, here it is! :D**

**Oh, and I think I've pretty much made up a whole bunch of stuff in this story. I mean, Laurinaitis is GM...I don't know what PPV is next, I'll figure it out later. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except my OC Mona Lisa. I do not own WWE or anyone associated with it.**

* * *

><p>I watch Phil's match on the TV in his locker room. Trying to make him put me down was hard work, so I'm just going to stay here. Phil likes me too much, so the punishment won't be too bad.<p>

I'm watching the match, and both of them are doing pretty good. I don't know how far it gets into the match when AJ comes skipping out.

I'm not sure who she's going to distract, but Phil glances at her, which gives Kane an advantage. I get up and walk out to the ring. I walk right up to AJ.

"Listen, you need to stop messing with Punk, got it?" I ask. "He's not interested in you, so you just need to back off."

"Ladies, ladies." That oh-so-annoying voice says. (**A/N: In this story, Laurinaitis is still GM, but I'll probably get rid of him later.**)

I turn around, frowning, while AJ just has that creepy smile.

Punk and Kane both stop what they're doing and look to see what he could possibly want. At that point, Phil finally realizes I came out.

"Yes, Mr. Laurinaitis?" AJ asks, twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. I look at her strangely and slowly back away. I mean, this is my dad we're talking about here. This is just getting creepy.

"You two are obviously irritated with each other, and Punk and Kane are already having a match. Let's make this a tag team match." He says. "Mona Lisa and CM Punk versus Kane and AJ. It seems you're ready, AJ. Mona, unless you want to wrestle in a dress, I suggest you hightail it backstage and change. The match will start after the commercial break."

I sigh and roll my eyes, but I do walk backstage. A few seconds after I get backstage, my dad is behind me.

"Sorry about the random tag team match, Mona." He says. "I thought it would work with the storyline."

"No, it's cool, Dad." I say, shrugging. "AJ annoys me, anyway. I've been wanting to punch her in the face for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready."

I get my ring gear and put it on (**A/N: Imagine something Michelle McCool might wear, but black.**) I run back to the ring, where Kane and AJ are…possibly talking, or possibly just staring at each other. I can never tell with his mask. I get in the ring, too, and walk over to Phil.

"Hey, I told you to stay in my locker room." He says, mocking me and smirking.

I shrug. "AJ was annoying me and I didn't want you to lose. Couldn't this match be my punishment?"

"So you came out to save me? How sweet." He says.

"Hey, no need to be rude." I say. "If it wasn't for me, your sorry ass would've lost."

"I would've been okay with that."

"Why? So AJ could kiss you and make it all better?" I ask, sarcastically. Damn, why do I care about AJ so much?

Before we can finish talking, the bell rings. We look over at the other team, where Kane is starting out, so Punk starts out.

_Near the End of the Match:_

AJ and I haven't been tagged in yet, but that's about to change. Kane tags AJ in. It looks like she's about to just run up to Punk and kiss him, but he quickly turns around and tags me in.

When I get in the ring, she looks sad.

"Aw, you didn't get to kiss Punky?" I ask, sarcastically. "Well, you can kiss my fist."

I punch her in the face, which she was not expecting. Hey, I said I wanted to punch her in the face, didn't I?

She stumbles back a little, but I keep going at it. When she's on the ground, I start kicking her in the stomach until the ref holds me back. Once he lets me go, I go for the pin.

"1…2-"

She kicks out, which makes me angrier. I stand up and climb to the top rope. She's still lying on the ground, so I hit her with a diving elbow drop. I go for the pin again.

"1…2…3!"

"The winners of this match, the Divas Champion, Mona Lisa, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

The ref raises our hands in the air, and, once he puts my hand down, I start heading backstage. I can hear Phil calling after me, but I'm still mad at him, so I keep walking until I get to my locker room. I shut the door and lock it. He wasn't expecting me to lock it, so he tries to open it.

"Lisa, open the door!" He yells.

"No!" I say. "I…need to get dressed."

"Mona, let me in." He says.

"Ooh, you called me Mona. I'm so scared." I say, sarcastically.

"Mona, I swear to God if you don't open the door, I'm going to kick it down!" He yells.

I roll my eyes. "I know you're strong, Phil, but not that strong."

"Hey, I warned-"

"What are you yelling about?" I hear John ask. Why he's here at a Smackdown taping is beyond me. He didn't even tell me he was here.

I slowly unlock the door and open it just enough for me to peek out.

"She won't let me in." Phil says. "I think she's mad at me or something."

John glances over and happens to see me peeking at them. "Mona, are you mad at Phil?"

I glance over at Phil, who looks a little surprised to see me, then back at John. I grab his arm and pull him into my locker room, quickly closing the door and locking it again.

"This isn't over, Mona!" Phil yells. "I don't know what I did, but I'll fix it somehow!"

"What could Phil have possibly done to make you angry?" John asks, confused. "You guys are best friends, it's not good for you to be angry at him."

"It's AJ." I say.

"AJ? You mean, like, you're jealous of her?" He asks.

"What? No! I meant that…Look, AJ is obviously crazy." I say. "I just don't think Phil should have to deal with that."

"Mona, it's just a storyline." He says.

"It's not just a storyline, John!" I say. "AJ really does like him! And she's just as crazy as she is on-screen!"

"It just sounds like you're jealous." He says.

"I am _not_ jealous!" I protest. "I just care about him enough to not want him to date someone who is mentally unstable!"

"This really just sounds like jealousy." He says. "Which I'm okay with. You're just-"

"I'm not fucking jealous!" I yell. "You know what? I just don't want to talk to you right now, John. Will you just leave?"

It looks like he wants to protest, but, instead, he just nods and leaves. Before the door can fully close, Phil catches it and walks in.

"Hey…"

I glare at him. "I don't want to talk to John, and I don't want to talk to you, either."

"Come on, you know you want to talk to me." He says.

I sigh. "No, I don't! Why won't anyone leave me alone?!"

"Okay, fine, I get it. I'll leave you alone." He says. "Come find me when you want to go back to Chalene's."

He walks out of my room, leaving the door open.

Why won't anyone understand that I'm not jealous? Some people will say I'm in denial, but I'm not! I just don't like people assuming that I'm jealous over something so stupid. I mean, come on. If some crazy chick was in love with your best friend, you'd be worried too, right? Even if he does "kinda dig crazy chicks", the key word there is "kinda". That doesn't mean "I want to fuck". No! That means he "kinda likes you!" AJ needs to get her head straight.

I've been pacing back and forth for a few minutes, just thinking, when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I look up to find AJ standing in my doorway.

I glare at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"You like Punk, don't you?"

"What?" I ask, surprised by the question. "No. Why does everyone think I do?"

She…skips…up to me and looks me in the eyes (or, at least, she's looking up at me, since I'm taller than her, so I don't know if she's actually looking in my eyes).

"You like him." She says, giving me that creepy smile.

"You're starting to scare me now…" I say, frowning.

She shrugs. "I tend to do that to people."

"Could you…leave me alone?" I ask. "You're weird."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not nice to call people weird, Lisa."

"I don't like people calling me Lisa." I say, confused and freaked out.

"Punk calls you Lisa all the time." She shrugs. "Is that nickname exclusive or something?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Only my best friend is allowed to call me that. And maybe people that I like."

"Aw, do you not like me?"

I'm about to answer her, but someone is standing in my doorway now.

"Uh…" I say to him. "Are you here to take Ms. Crazy away from me?"

He only nods. AJ looks at me, confused.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Kane."

Now she's even more confused. "What? Kane isn't…" She turns around and finally sees Kane. "Oh…"

"Come with me." Is all he says and he walks away.

AJ looks from me to the doorway, then walks away. Or, you know, skips, since she's AJ.

"Well, that was the creepiest thing ever." I mutter.

I sigh and sit down on the couch. I need to think. After a few minutes, I know what I need to do.

I get up and walk down the hallways, trying to find the one that reads _CM Punk_. As soon as I find it, I knock on the door. A few seconds later, Phil opens the door, and, when he sees it's me, looks relieved.

Before he can say anything, I kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I left you with a cliffhanger! :P You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! :) So, I'm really lazy right now (and very tired), so I don't think I'm gonna do shoutouts. But thanks to everyone who added this to their Favorites and Alerts! :D<strong>

**Oh! I almost forgot! I start school later this month. I'll try to update at least once before I actually start.**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! I didn't want to make you wait almost a month for the next chapter like I do sometimes (sorry about that, by the way). I shall do shoutouts this time, they will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or anyone associated with it. I only own my OC, Mona Lisa. :)**

* * *

><p>When I let go, he's looking at me, surprised and confused, and I probably look the same way to him. Before either of us can say anything, I turn around and walk away.<p>

"Lisa!" He yells, but I don't think he's going to follow me.

"Shit…" I mutter. "Shit, shit, shit."

I walk down the hallways, staring at my feet, muttering to myself. I must look crazy to anyone who passes me, but I honestly don't care. Finally, I decide I should figure out where I am. I look up, and, not surprisingly, I don't know where I am. After walking down the hallway some more, I find a door labeled _Shayne Montour._ Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I knock on the door. A few seconds later, she opens the door, looking surprised to see me.

"Mona." She says, shocked.

"Uh…hey, Louise." I say, smiling nervously. "Could I, uh, talk to you?"

"Sure." She says, smiling. She moves out of the way, letting me in. I walk in and she closes the door. "So, is everything-"

"I kissed Phil." I interrupt her.

She looks shocked. "But…aren't you dating-"

"Yes, I'm dating John Cena." I say. "Sorry I keep interrupting you. I'm just…really confused."

"No, it's fine." She says. "Well…did you mean to kiss him? Like, were you guys just talking and it just happened he just happened to kiss you? Or-"

"No." I say. "I mean…Well, you saw his match right?" She nods. "Well, when AJ came skipping out, I got mad so I went out there and yelled at her. I don't know why I was mad, but she was just really pissing me off. Then, when we were waiting for the match to start, I was still angry and I think I made Phil mad…"

"Wait, why did you guys kiss?"

"After the match, John talked to me and said I was jealous of AJ." I explain. "Then, after he left, AJ came in and said that I liked him, too. But then Kane came and she left and it was weird. So, I started thinking, 'What if they're right?' so I decided to talk to him about it. But, when he answered the door, I panicked so I kissed him."

"You just randomly kissed him?" She asks.

"Yeah. Then I freaked out and walked away." I say.

"Why did you just leave?" She asked. "He's probably confused now, and you don't even know if he liked the kiss!"

"But…what if he did?" I ask.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" She asked. "Wait…did you like the kiss?"

I look down. "That's not important."

She gasps. "You liked the kiss! Does John know?"

"No! I said I freaked out and walked away. And I ended up here." I say.

"So no one knows about this except him, you, and me?" She asks. I nod. "Now, I've never been in a situation like this, but I really think you need to talk to both Phil and John about it. I don't think it matters who you talk to first, just that you talk to them."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right…Oh, didn't you and Mike leave together? Where'd he go?"

"Oh…" She smiles and blushes. "He has a match right now. It should be over soon. Now go talk to them!"

I laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving." I turn toward the door and open it. I turn around. "Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I say, smiling. "You've really helped."

"No problem." She says. "Now go!"

I turn back around and leave. I try deciding who I should talk to first, but I find John's locker room first, so I decide I should tell him about the kiss. I knock on the door. He doesn't answer. I'm really anxious, so I decide to see if the door is locked. It's not, which is weird…or maybe it isn't. I don't really know. Anyway, I open the door.

"John…?" I say.

He looks over at me. "Mona!"

I just walked in on John…and Kelly. Kissing.

"You're cheating on me?!" I yell.

"Mona, I-"

"No." I say. "I came here to tell you that I kissed Phil, but I can obviously see that you've probably been doing more than that with Kelly."

"Mona-"

"NO!" I yell. "Quit interrupting me. Have you or have you not been fucking Kelly behind my back?" He doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Have fun with that little slut."

I turn around and walk away. I walk around a little while until I get lost. Then, I just sit down and lean against the wall, crying.

I don't know how long I just sit there and cry when I hear, "Lisa?"

I already know who it is, so I just don't look at him. I can tell he sat down next to me, so I lean my head on his shoulder and just continue to cry.

Finally, I manage to say, "I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to kiss you. I just-"

"No." He says. "We can talk about that later. Right now, you need to tell me who made you cry so I can kick their ass."

I've managed to stop crying, so I look at him. "It was…John."

"I told him-"

"I know what you told him." I say. "He's just an idiot."

"What happened, exactly?" He asks, cautiously.

I sigh. "I caught him cheating on me…with Kelly."

"That son of a-"

"Phil." I interrupt. "It's just as much my fault as it was his. I mean, he dated Kelly. Anyone who dates her…"

"That is true…" He says.

"Oh, hey, remember when you were-"

"Do _not _bring up ECW." He says, and I laugh. "Ah, there's that laugh."

"I laugh pretty easily." I say. "You don't have to try very hard."

Instead of giving me an answer, he leans and kisses me. A few seconds later, someone yells, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I quickly jerk my head and see John standing in front of us, obviously angry.

"John?" I ask, confused.

"You just ran off because I happened to be kissing Kelly, and I find you kissing Phil?" He asks. "What the hell?"

I stand up, and Phil does too. "John, you cheated on me. You have no right to be mad at _me_. I should be mad at _you_. Instead, I wasted my tears on you, and-"

"You call Kelly a slut?" He interrupts me. "Have you not seen-"

Before he can even finish that sentence, Phil has jumped on him. You remember on the 1000th episode of Raw, when Stephanie McMahon started attacking Paul Heyman, and Triple H just leaned back and watched it all go down? Yeah, I'm Triple H right now.

Before either of them can do something they'll regret later, Sheamus, Randy Orton, and Zack Ryder all show up and separate them.

"Cena. Brooks. My office. _Now._" My dad says, and they both walk away. I start to follow them, but he says, "Mona, I think it's best if you don't follow them."

I sigh, but I don't follow them. I look around and realize everyone who showed up is staring at me.

"You guys can leave." I say, awkwardly.

They all glance at each other, but walk away. A few seconds later, Natalya is in front of me.

"I think you've got some explaining to do." She says. I sigh, but know if I don't tell her she'll bug me about it until I do.

"Can we go to your locker room?" I ask, and she nods. I follow her to it, and, once she closes the door, I start explaining what happened.

When I'm done, she says, "Wait, did you guys break up or not?"

I shrug. "I have no clue. Before I walked out, I told him to have fun with Kelly." She raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I called her a slut. But, come on, you have to admit that she's probably the first person you think of when I say slut."

She laughs. "Okay, that's true. Anyway, I'd call that breaking up. I mean, if he cheated on you, he obviously would've broken up with you sooner or later."

"I guess you're right." I say. "Hey, can you call guys sluts, too?"

She just laughs, shaking her head.

**Third Person POV**

While Mona and Natalya were laughing in her locker room, the exact opposite was happening in John Laurinaitis's office.

"Cena. Brooks. My office. _Now_." Mona's dad said, angrily.

CM Punk and John Cena followed him to his office, both pissed off at each other, for obvious reasons. When they walked in, (**A/N: During this part, John is going to refer to John Cena. I'll be calling the other one Laurinaitis.**) Laurinaitis shut the door, as John and Phil both sat in chairs in front of a desk. Laurinaitis walked over and sat in the chair opposite the other two.

"Listen, sir, I'm sorry about what just happened out there." Phil began. "I kinda just-"

"No. You two will listen to me." Laurinaitis interrupts, surprising Phil, who, for once, didn't try to interrupt him. The fact that he called him 'sir' didn't seem to faze him (which was weird, because Phil doesn't even call Vince McMahon sir). "When Phil proposed this storyline to me, I decided to give it a try. He knew that Mona really liked you, John, and he wanted to get you two together. I did it for personal reasons, too, but that was the main purpose."

"Wait." John interrupts. Laurinaitis frowns, while Phil raises an eyebrow. John looks at Phil. "You came up with the storyline?"

He rolls his eyes. "Good job, John-boy. You know how to listen. Now shut the hell up and let him finish."

John looks angry, but he does keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway," Laurinaitis says, and he turns his attention to Phil. "My personal reason for doing this was, I knew that you liked Mona. I'm pretty sure you loved my daughter." He then looked at John. "The storyline was originally you and Mona, but I didn't want to make Phil suffer any more than he probably has, so I put him into the storyline. I sort of just thrust the whole thing onto Mona, which may or may not have been a good idea. But she was perfectly okay with it. Next thing I know, she's dating you, Cena. I don't exactly approve of relationships with co-workers, but she's my daughter, so I let it slide. I knew you had dated Kelly, but I decided to ignore that. Recently, AJ came to me, proposing a storyline. It sounded good, so I decided to give it a try. As you know, it started out with Daniel Bryan breaking up with her, so she set her eyes on CM Punk." He looked at Phil.

"The Creative team decided to throw Kane into the mix, which made absolutely no sense to me, but that's beside the point. At some point, I realized that she actually likes you, Phil. But the storyline was in full swing, so I didn't stop it. Tonight, however, Mona told me she's wanted to 'punch her in the face for a while' and I figured out she was jealous. Once I figured that out, I came up with something to add to the storyline. Before I tell you what it is, you will both tell me what the hell you two were fighting about." They're about to both open their mouths, but he stops them. "Phil, you'll go first."

He looks at John and smirks. "After our match, Mona ran away from me. She talked to Johnny over here, then she yelled at me and made me leave. Less than ten minutes later, she shows up at my locker room and kisses me. Then, she walks away. I started looking around for her, and, just when I'm about to give up, I find her crying." He frowns and looks at John. "She told me she found this idiot over here making out with Kelly Kelly, which shouldn't surprise me. So, before I could stop myself…"

"He kissed her." John interrupts, pissed off.

"Yeah, what he said." Phil says. "All of a sudden, he shows up, and Mona stands up for herself, which was pretty awesome. It all went downhill after that."

"What happened?" Laurinaitis asks.

"He called her a slut."

Laurinatis frowns and looks at John, who is still angry, but also looks a little guilty.

"I know I shouldn't, but, John, it's your turn." He says.

"Whatever it was Mona saw, she blew it out of proportion." John says. "I was-"

"_SHE BLEW IT OUT OF PROPORTION?!_" Phil yells. "You had your tongue shoved down Kelly's throat. How the hell do you blow that out-"

"PHIL!" Laurinaitis yells, and Phil closes his mouth. "I know it's hard for you, but could you please not interrupt John and keep your opinion to yourself. That last part may be a bit hard, but, please, try."

He smirks. "Sorry. I'll shut up."

Making sure he's not going to be interrupted again, John continues. "Anyway. Mona just overreacted. I was not…Ah, what the hell. Look, I'm a guy." Phil raises an eyebrow, biting his lip to keep from talking. John glares at him. "After my first date with Kelly, we…went all the way. I've been dating Mona for a few months now, and she hasn't-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Phil stands up, abruptly. It's obvious he wants to say a lot, but he promised he'd keep his mouth shut, so he walks out of the GM's office and slams the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts first! They go to AnimeJunkieGrrl, RonRon10, stonersgirl11, ToxicFireStarter, piper14798, tdelpolito, esmecruz2095567, and DivaliciousDooL! I tried my hardest not to forget anyone! Thank you guys! :D<strong>

**So, I really don't know when I'll update, but hopefully it'll be soon! :)**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter was definitely longer than this one. Sorry about that, I couldn't exactly think of what should be in this chapter, but I wrote it! :D **

**I'm not sure how much longer this will be. I don't think this story will have more than 20 chapters, that's for sure. I'm not good with long stories. **

**Also, school started Monday, so I may not update as much. I shall try my best though! And, after I post this chapter, I'm going to bed, so I'm not doing shoutouts.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC Mona Lisa. I own no one associated with the WWE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mona's POV (The chapters are going to be in Mona's point of view again, unless I say otherwise)<strong>

"Guys can be manwhores." Natalya says, making me laugh.

"True." I say. "I just…Can you call anyone a-"

Someone knocks on the door, so Nat goes and opens it, revealing one of tech people.

"Natalya?" She says. "You have a match coming up, they need you down in Gorilla."

"Okay, thanks." She replies, then looks at me. "I'll see you later, Mona."

"Mona?" The tech person says.

"Yeah?" I ask, confused.

"Your dad needs to talk to you in his office."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'll head there now." I say. "Later, Nattie."

The tech person leaves, so I walk out of the room, searching the hallways for the GM's office.

"Hey, Lisa." Phil says, walking toward me.

"Hey." I say. "Where are you going?"

"I was actually looking for you." He says, and I notice he looks a little pissed off. "Where are _you_ going?"

"My dad wants to talk to me." I say. "Were you looking for me for a reason?"

"Actually, your dad may explain it." He says. "You should come find me when you're done talking, though."

"Okay, I will!" I say, smiling.

Phil continues walking in the same direction, so I keep looking until I find the office. I find it, so I knock on the door. Past experience has taught me _not_ to open the door.

"Come in!"

I open the door, and he looks relieved to see me, but also a little stressed out. I walk over and sit in one of the chairs opposite him.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

He sighs. "I just want to run a change in the storyline by you."

"Okay, go ahead." I say.

"How would you like to become a heel?" He asks.

"Sure." I shrug. "What would I have to do, exactly? I've only been heel once, when I was in-"

"The Straight Edge Society, I know." He finishes for me. "This is going to be a little similar. CM Punk is going to turn heel leading up to SummerSlam. While that is happening, you're confused about who you should ultimately fall for: John Cena, the poster boy of the WWE, or CM Punk, who is slowly turning heel and demanding everyone's respect."

"That sounds cool." I say. "Who do I end up falling for?"

"You are going to fall for CM Punk." He says. "If he wins at SummerSlam, you are going to go out there and congratulate him. If he loses, you'll go out there and comfort him."

"What about AJ?" I ask.

"While you and Punk are dating, AJ is going to try her best to break you two apart." He explains. "She is actually going to become GM, which will give her even more power."

"I have no comment on her becoming GM." I say.

"As Divas Champion, and now a heel, you will be turning your back on the WWE. You are going to do everything in your power to get longer Divas matches, no matter what it takes or who they're against." He explains. "You aren't going to lose it any time soon, but you'll become so focused on it that you forget about everything else."

"That sounds pretty good." I say, nodding. "How exactly does that make me a heel?"

"Well, after a while, when there are decent Divas matches, you are going take out the Divas Division, so you have no way of losing your title."

"That sounds more like a heel." I say, smiling. "Phil said you were going to tell me something."

He sighs and thinks for a little while. Finally, he says, "I think it's best if he told you."

"Fine…" I say. "Bye, Dad."

I get up and leave his office. After wandering around for a bit, I find the locker room labeled _CM Punk_. I knock on the door, and it opens, with him standing on the other side.

"Hey, Lisa." He says, and moves out of the way. "Come on in."

I walk in and he closes the door. I walk over and lay on the couch that happens to be in here.

He raises an eyebrow. "You just show up and decide to take a nap?"

"Hey, who said I was sleepy?" I ask, laughing.

"Why else would you lay on my couch?"

"Uh…Because it's comfy?" I say, smiling. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Did your dad not tell you?" He asks.

"Nope." I say. "No one tells me things."

"Before I tell you, let me sit down." He says. "If you don't, I promise I'll sit on your legs."

I squeal and move my legs. He sits down, so I rest them on him.

I smirk. "Now tell me."

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's about John."

"What about John? Other than he's a bastard…" I say.

He chuckles softly. "He told us why he was…kissing Kelly."

I sit straight up (my legs still on him, of course). "Do I want to know?"

"You decide if you want to know." He says. "I'll tell you if you want me to. If not, you don't have to know."

I think for a minute, then sigh. "Okay. I want to know."

"He cheated on you because…Kelly would have sex with him. And you wouldn't."

My jaw drops. "What the fuck?!" I stand up.

"I don't know what you're doing." He says. "I don't know if I should stop you or not. I'm pretty sure you're going to go off on Cena, which would be extremely funny, but also…Ah, what the hell. You do whatever you want, Lisa."

I smirk, and walk out of his locker room (with him following me, of course). I happen to remember where John's room is, so I walk straight up to it. Without even knocking, I walk right in, and, just like last time, he has his tongue shoved down Kelly's throat. They quickly stop and Kelly stands up, looking shocked.

"Uh…" She says.

I look at her. "If you don't leave, I will beat the hell out of you." She just looks at me, still a little confused, but now she's angry. I slap her. "I said get out!"

She runs out, and Phil laughs.

"What the hell, Mona?!" John yells, standing up. I happen to back up a little, because he's taller than me and it freaked me out. He must think I'm going to leave, because he grabs my arm. "Why did you-"

Before he can finish, I yell, "LET GO OF ME!" and kick him where the sun don't shine. I smirk. "Hope you didn't want kids."

I skip out of the room, Phil behind me, laughing his ass off.

"Who are you, AJ now?" He asks, still laughing.

I stop skipping. Actually, I just stop doing what I was doing altogether. I stand where I was.

"I'm not AJ."

"Ooh, bad topic." He says. "My bad. Won't talk about AJ, anymore."

I laugh. "No, it's okay. You're going to be in a storyline with her, we can't just forget about her."

"Wait…what storyline?" He asks, confused.

"Did my dad not talk to you about a new storyline?" I ask.

"Nope." He says. "Should I know about this storyline?"

"Of course." I scoff. "If you're involved in it, you should know. Go talk to him. When you're done, we can go back to Chalene's."

He salutes me. "Yes, ma'am."

I laugh. "You're older than me. You don't have to salute me. Now, go, before I decide to leave you."

"But it's my car, Lisa." He says. "You can't go anywhere without the key. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to your dad."

He walks away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**I suppose I could explain my absence, but I don't have time. Here's a chapter instead. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Mona Lisa, plus some people who are introduced in this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Since Phil left me, I'm not sure what I should do. After thinking for a few seconds, I start to head back to my locker room.<p>

The show's over, so I just put it on a random TV show. Actually, I scrolled through the channels, and I found out _Mean Girls_ was on, I watched it.

About 5 minutes into it, my phone rings. I take it out and read the caller ID. Leo.

About 18 years ago, my mom got married (she didn't actually get remarried, since she never really married my dad) to my step-dad, Luke. They were married for two years when my mom finally became pregnant.

They found out the baby was a boy. They wanted to give him an artistic type name, like Mona Lisa. Finally, the name they decided on was Leonardo, after the artist Leonardo da Vinci, who actually painted the Mona Lisa.

When he was about 10, he decided to ask where they got his name from. They told him, but he liked Leonardo di Caprio more, so that's what he told everyone. Everyone has always called him Leo, though.

I answer the phone.

"Hey, Leo!" I say, smiling.

"Hey, Mona." He says. "Dad just wanted me to call you to let you know that you and Phil are going to have to share a room."

"Okay." I say. "That's fine. Completely fine."

"He also wanted to know if he's still a vegan or whatever."

"He's a pescetarian." I say. "Daniel Bryan's the vegan."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." He says, but I can tell he didn't. "He also wanted to know if you guys are going out yet."

"Leo!"

"What, it's true!" He says. "I promise he wanted me to ask you. It has nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, sure." I say, sarcastically. "Whether we are or not is none of your business."

"Oh, my God, you are." He says.

"How did you figure that out?"

"You usually just say 'no', but this time you said it's none of my business." He says. "So…Does that mean you guys fucked?"

"LEO!" I hear Luke yell from somewhere in the house.

"Crap. Look, Mona, I've got to go. I left my skateboard in the living room again, and Dad's pissed." He says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Leo." I say, and we hang up.

"Leo called?"

I turn around and find Phil standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." I say. "He just wanted to tell me a few things."

"You mentioned me." He smirks.

I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know I was talking about you?"

"You said I'm a pescetarian." He says. "How many other pescetarians do you know?"

"Uh…" I say, thinking. "Let's see…"

"Lisa, it was a rhetorical question." He says, amused.

"I knew that."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Not really, no." I say, laughing.

He chuckles. "Well, we should get going. Chalene's waiting for us."

"Alright." I say, jumping up.

We walk out of the room, then the arena. We get to his car, and after driving for a few minutes, I finally talk.

"Wait…Were you eavesdropping on me?" I ask.

"Just on the last part." He says. "I didn't hear the beginning."

"How does that make it any better?" I ask.

"Hmm…I don't really know." He says. "I never said it was better. I just said it. You're talking like you want me to apologize or something."

"I know you won't." I say, shrugging. "Apologizing isn't something you know how to do."

"Hey, I know how to apologize to people." He protests.

"Oh yeah? Name one time you apologized." I say.

"Hmm…" He says, thinking. "Oh! When you were 14, and I pushed you out of that tree."

"When did you apologize for that?" I ask, laughing.

"When you were in the hospital, unconscious." He says. "You didn't hear me."

"You think?" I ask, sarcastically.

When I was 14 and he was 18, we would always sit in this tree in my backyard, trying to push each other out of it. It was this random game we'd been playing since I was about 10. Neither of us could push the other person out of the tree. One night though, when he was over at my house and my mom tried to make him leave, we both ran up to the tree. He said something that had made me laugh (I can't remember what it was, though), so my guard was down. He tried to push me and succeeded. I fell out of the tree and broke my arm. I also hit my head and got a concussion, which was why I was unconscious.

"Try again." I say. "The person had to have heard you say it."

"Okay, fine…" He says. It gets quiet as he tries to think. "Oh! Earlier tonight, when you locked me out of your locker room and I was yelling."

"You didn't really apologize." I say. "You just said that you'd fix it somehow. That is not an apology."

"Why are you making this so difficult, Lisa?" He asks, laughing.

"If you'd name a time you actually apologized, this wouldn't be so difficult." I say.

We get to Chalene's house as Phil pulls into the driveway. He parks the car and turns it off. Then, he looks over at me. I look at him, confused, but, before I can say anything, he leans in and kisses me.

"Sorry." He says, smirking, when we separate.

Suddenly, someone starts squealing. I look out the window and see Chalene, just standing there, with this huge grin on her face.

I bite my bottom lip and blush, looking down at my feet. Finally, I decide I should get out of the car. Once I'm out of it (and Phil's still in it), I shut the door and look at her.

"Uh…hey, Chalene." I mutter, still blushing.

"Are you…?" She begins, but she's too excited to finish her sentence. I know what she's trying to say, so I nod.

I hear a car door open and close, which means Phil finally got out of the car.

"Hey, Lisa, can I talk to my nosy little sister alone, please?" He asks.

I just nod and walk inside the house. Not exactly sure what I should do, I throw on some pajamas. When I walk out of the room, Chalene and Phil have finally come back in the house. Phil looks amused, while Chalene is still excited.

"We're really lucky we're going to Lisa's step-dad's house tomorrow." He says.

Luke's house isn't technically my house. The house I grew up in was the house with that tree in the backyard. When my mom had Leo, I was still a kid, so I was obviously still living there. The house we were living in had only two rooms; it was a pretty small house. My mom let me choose one of two things: stay in the house and have Leo sleep in my room, or we could move to a bigger house.

Who wants to sleep with a baby? I obviously wanted to move. But since we moved, I didn't live down the street from Phil, so moving had its consequences. I only got to see him at school. Once we moved, I hated it. Even though Leo didn't sleep in my room, I always heard him crying. Since I hated it so much, and I was always in the way of Mom and Luke, I was always over at Phil's. I never really made myself at home in that house.

After my mom died, Luke and Leo stayed, but I had already moved out. I've just always considered it Luke's house.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand to stay here." I say, laughing. "Chalene's about to become really annoying."

"Hey!" She says. "I'm not annoying!"

"Not yet…" I mutter.

"Phil, tell her I'm not annoying!" She whines.

"Sorry, Chalene, I'm not going to lie to her." He says, smirking.

I laugh, while she frowns. "Why is everyone mean to me?! You guys are lucky I'm even letting you stay here!"

I just roll my eyes and smirk as she goes on about whatever it is she's talking about.

_The Next Day:_

I wake up to find Phil sleeping, which is odd, since he usually doesn't get sleep that often. I look at him for a few more seconds, decide he is most definitely asleep, and stand up. I sneak over to his bed, and start to stand on it.

"Don't even think about it." He mumbles, smirking, opening one eye.

"How did you know-"

"I felt my bed move. Plus, I wasn't even sleeping. I mean, come on, Lisa, you know me better than that. Since when do I do something as mainstream as sleep?"

I laugh. "Okay, you've got a point."

"GUYS! I HEAR YOU TALKING!" Chaleen yells from downstairs. "COME DOWNSTAIRS! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Guess she's never heard of walking up the stairs." I mumble, which causes Phil to laugh.

"We might as well find out who it is." Phil says, shrugging. He sits up, and I find out he's not wearing a shirt, so his tattoos are standing out. His tattoos are always standing out, though, since he has so much.

"I'm gonna yell, so just a sec." I say. I turn toward the closed bedroom door. "I'M GOING TO GET DRESSED, SO WAIT A MINUTE!"

Phil gets out of bed, and, luckily, he's wearing some pajama bottoms, so it's not as awkward as it would have been.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He says, opening the door.

I raise an eyebrow. "You're not going to put on some clothes? We don't even know who it is."

He shrugs. "Guess they'll have to get over it."

I laugh, as he smirks and exits the room. I close the door behind him and begin to pull out some clothes to wear. Not wanting to actually put a lot of thought into what I'm wearing, I pull out some red skinny jeans and a Ramones shirt Phil bought me for my birthday last year. Throwing on some random jewelry, I head downstairs.

"Yeah, she should be coming down any minute – Oh, here she is." I hear Phil saying.

I walk toward the people in the living room talking to Phil and Chaleen.

"MONA!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel really bad for not posting the last few chapters of this. Chapter 15 is the right before the last chapter... I've finished this story on Quizilla, so I'm going to finish it on here, and I'm going to post the last chapter of Face Down (I finished it a while ago... *looks down shamefully*). If you're still reading this, I thank you. Thank you so much, I've been horrible at updating.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Mona, Luke, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to WWE, except for Chaleen, who belongs to...herself, I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Luke! Leo!" I say, smiling and walking up to them.<p>

"Hey, I'm the one who said your name." Leo says, frowning. "Why didn't you say my name first? Bitch…"

"LEO!" Luke, Chaleen, and I all yell, while Phil just laughs.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, kid." He says, smirking.

Luke gives me one of those looks parents give their kids when they do something bad, but he's also amused.

I look at Phil. "Luke would appreciate it if you didn't encourage his son to curse."

He looks from Luke to me, shocked. "He's sixteen. Let him fucking curse. If you don't let him do it now, he'll be a loser the rest of his life."

Leo and I laugh, while Luke just shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm not a loser." Leo says.

"Not now." Phil says. "Just wait; if you don't curse, one day you'll be a loser."

Leo looks at Luke.

"Okay, fine." Luke says. "You can curse, as long as it's not in front of me."

"FUCK YEAH!" Leo yells, and Luke raises an eyebrow. "I mean…Yay…"

I roll my eyes then smile. "Why are you guys here?"

"Leo apparently has some news that he wants you and Phil to hear." Luke explains.

"Aw, you want me to hear it." Phil says. "I feel so loved."

"At least someone loves you." Chaleen says.

He smirks. "You know you love me. I'm too fucking awesome for you not to love me."

"Nope." She shakes your head. "You're not even awesome, actually. You've put that thought into your head. You're actually a loser."

"Hey, I'm not a loser." He says. He walks over to her, arms spread out. "Come on, give your big brother a hug."

She frowns. "No."

"Just give him a hug." I say. "Make him feel loved."

"Why don't you hug him?" She asks. "You make him feel loved. It's not my job."

"You're his sister!" I say, laughing. "Of course it's your job to make him feel loved!"

"Okay, fine, I'll hug you, Phil." She says, finally accepting the hug. When he lets go, smirking, she adds, "Oh, Luke and Leo said they wanted to take you to their house. Guess I'm not good enough to know the big announcement."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Luke says. "I promise."

She looks at him for a few seconds, then says, "Okay."

"Well, Lisa and I should pack our stuff then." Phil says.

"Am I not good enough-" Chaleen begins.

"Oh, shut up!" Phil and I say.

Phil and I head to the room we had been sleeping in. It doesn't take long to pack, since we were only here for a day. Once we're finished, we head back to the living room, where Luke and Chaleen are laughing about something. Leo walks up to me.

"I think Dad wants to fuck Phil's sister." He whispers to me.

I laugh. "What makes you so sure?" I whisper back.

"I heard him say it. He said, 'I want to fuck you, Chaleen.'" He says, matter-of-factly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Right…" I look back at Chaleen and Luke, and say, "Hey, we're ready to go."

They look over at me, smiling. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Leo, unlock the car." Luke says, and tosses Leo the keys.

We walk outside. Leo unlocks the door, with Phil sitting in the front (he doesn't like sitting in the back), so I'm stuck sitting in the back.

"I think Chaleen likes your dad, Leo." Phil says, smirking.

"I already discussed this with Mona." He says. "We agreed."

"Hey, I never said I agreed." I say, laughing. "Although, now that you mention it, I do agree with you."

"When your dad gets in the car," Phil says. "We'll ask him if they've slept together yet."

"You don't just ask people that, Phil." I say. "It's rude."

He laughs. "It's rude? More like it's inappropriate. That's not stopping me, though. I'm still asking."

"I already knew that." I say. "No need to tell me."

About twenty minutes later, since Luke still hasn't come out and we've already opened the windows, Phil asks for the keys.

"I'm driving." He says when Leo finally hands him the keys. "Your dad is taking too long, and I'm not waiting for him anymore. If he wants to get home, my sister can drive him after they're done sleeping together."

I roll my eyes, but don't stop him. He gets out of the passenger seat and gets in the driver's seat. He turns the car on, and a few seconds later, the radio comes on, blaring _As Long As You Love Me_ by Justin Bieber.

"Holy fuck." I say, covering my ears. Phil quickly turns the radio off. "Look in the glove compartment. I have a stash of CDs in there."

Luke is into mainstream pop music, while Leo is into a mix of everything (mostly rap and rock though). Whenever I happen to ride with them, I listen to one of my own CDs, since I can't stand a lot of music.

Phil reaches back and hands me my CDs, turning back around to drive. I look through a few, and, to satisfy both myself and Leo, choose a Linkin Park CD. I hand it to Phil.

"Good choice." He says, putting it into the CD player.

It takes about a half hour to get to their house, so we just relax and listen to Linkin Park. When we're about fifteen minutes away, my phone starts ringing.

"Turn the music down." I say. I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Mona, where the hell is my car?" Luke asks, as he's the one who called me.

"Oh, Phil's driving it."

"Why is he driving MY car?" He asks, annoyed.

"You were taking too long, so Phil, Leo, and I left." I explain. "You can get a ride with Chaleen whenever you decide to leave. Okay, bye."

I hang up quickly before he can object. Phil laughs and turns the music back up. We finally reach the neighborhood Luke and Leo live in, so he turns the music down, that way no one calls the cops (since loud music is considered "disturbing the peace" or something, and I'd prefer not to be arrested).

This is our normal routine (minus stealing Luke's car) every time we come to Chicago, so Phil already knows where they live, which is why he hasn't asked Leo where he lives. Plus, he's been here when we were kids (only a few times, though).

We get out of the car, Linkin Park being turned off, and walk inside the house. Once inside, I find out that it looks just like the last time I was here, with the exception of a skateboard, that Phil almost trips on, right in front of the door.

"Oh, sorry." Leo says, grabbing his skateboard and running upstairs. He's back down just as fast.

"That was really fast." I say, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugs. "I'm on the track team, so I kinda have to be fast."

"Wow, I'm always the last to know things." I say.

"Sorry, but you're never here." He says.

"You could call me, you know." I say. "And I really don't care. I was just kidding."

"Oh, right, I knew that." He says. "When is my dad gonna come back?"

"Well, it depends." Phil says. "If he convinces my sister to drive him here, maybe half an hour. But if they decide to…you know…fuck, it may take longer."

I raise an eyebrow. "What was the point of saying 'you know' if you were just gonna say fuck?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, Lisa. I don't have the answer to everything."

"No one does." I say.

"Since my dad isn't here," Leo says. "Will you guys answer something for me?"

I sigh. "This is going to be what you asked me on the phone, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" He asks, smirking.

"How did I _not_ know?" I ask.

"You said you were the last to know things, Lisa." Phil says. "I don't even know what we're talking about!"

"Oh, well, I asked her if you guys have fucked yet." Leo says.

I roll my eyes and blush, while Phil busts out laughing.

"Leo, come here." Phil says, walking a few feet away from me, his arm draped around Leo's shoulders. They begin whispering.

"I can't hear you." I say, frowning and crossing my arms.

He turns to around to look at me, smirking. "That's the point."

I glare at him, but he's already turned around.

Finally, Phil and Leo turn around and walk back toward me, Phil smirking, and Leo looking amused.

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"It's a guy thing." Phil answers, smirking.

I smirk. "How do you know I'm not-"

"You're not a guy, Mona." Leo says.

I glare at him. "When is Luke getting back?"

"When are you leaving?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, guys, calm down." Phil says, laughing.

"I'm going to watch TV." I say, walking away.

_Three Hours Later:_

I ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching _How I Met Your Mother_. Someone started shaking me. I open one eye to reveal it was Phil. I frown.

"What?" I ask. "I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore." He says, smirking.

I sit up and look at him. "What do you want now that I'm wide awake?"

"It's time to eat dinner." He says.

I stand up and instantly smell garlic. "What are we eating?"

"Spaghetti." He says. "What you smell is garlic bread."

We walk toward the kitchen. "This is so cliché."

"What is?"

"We just pretty much came home and we're eating spaghetti. This happens in all the movies and crap." I say.

"Uh…yeah, okay." He says, nodding.

We come to the table and sit down, with Leo sitting across from us. Luke brings in some cheese and sits down himself. We start eating.

"You're lucky I like food." I say.

"Why am I lucky?" Luke asks.

"If there wasn't food involved, I'd have been mad you woke me up."

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." Phil says. "You wouldn't have done anything."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

We eat in silence for a few minutes until I remember something.

"Oh, hey," I say. "Didn't you have an announcement or something, Leo?"

Luke looks at him. "Go ahead."

Leo sets his fork down, beaming. "I got accepted into a wrestling school."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter, guys! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story, because I sure have enjoyed writing it. I'll admit this story is kinda short, with only 16 chapters, but I didn't want it to drag on forever, you know? People would've lost interest and I didn't want that to happen.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mona, Luke, and Leo. WWE owns everyone else except Chaleen and Louise.**

* * *

><p>I smile. "Really? That's great."<p>

"Well, it's less of a school, and more like a training program," Leo explains.

"The minute his grades drop, he's out of it," Luke says.

"Doesn't he get straight A's?" Phil asks. "I don't think they're going to slip. He's doing better than I did, anyway."

A knock on the front door stops the conversation.

"I'll get that," Phil says, standing up.

I facepalm. "This isn't your house, Phil. You can't just go around answering doors."

"He can answer the door," Luke says. "Go right ahead."

Phil sticks his tongue out at me and walks away, me glaring at the back of his head.

"So, Mona," Luke says, so I look at him. "I'm sure Leo has already asked you, but I figured I might as well, too. Are you and Phil dating yet?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, we are, since everyone must know."

"When did this start happening?" He asks.

"Just a few days ago," Someone says, but it wasn't me.

I raise my eyebrow and turn around. "Chaleen, we left your house because we don't like you. Why'd you come here?"

Leo laughs a little, while Phil rolls his eyes and smiles, shaking his head.

"If you must know, Luke invited me," She says.

I look at Luke. "Why'd you invite her?"

"Because I know deep down, you _do _like her," He says, smirking. "Have a seat, Chaleen."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Phil says, sitting back down.

"If you're going to come over, why didn't you come _before_ we started eating?" I ask.

"I didn't know when you guys were going to be eating," She says, shrugging. "I already ate, anyway."

We continue eating dinner, talking mindlessly, with a few laughs here and there. When we finish eating, we decide to watch a movie on Netflix, eventually deciding on _Pitch Perfect_.

_A Few Days Later:_

Vince only lets Phil and I stay in Chicago for a few days, because he needs the WWE Champion to be at house shows, so today we're leaving. Right now, we're packing everything up so we can catch our flight on time.

"Hey, Mona," Phil says.

I look up from my suitcase. "Yeah?"

"I have a question for you on Monday," He says.

"Okay…" I say. That was kind of a random thing to say, considering it's Friday.

We keep packing, say our goodbyes to everyone (we stop by Chaleen's house on the way to the airport), and finally get on our flight. Phil reads a comic book and I fall asleep listening to music.

When we land, we have to head straight to the arena.

Once we're there, my dad shows up and says, "Phil, I need to talk to you."

Without saying a word, he and my dad walk away to his office. Unsure of what to do, I head to my locker to put my ring gear on; I have a match against Louise tonight for the Divas Championship.

When Phil still isn't back when it's time for my match, I just head to Gorilla without him. Louise goes out first, smiling at me before she goes. Then it's my turn.

_"She paints her fingers with a close precision,_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin._

_It takes a moment to assess the sin he's paid for."_

"Making her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, she is the Divas Champion, Mona Lisa!"

The crowd cheers as I head to the ring. Man, I'm going to miss being cheered, but it's all part of the job: sometimes you're cheered, sometimes you're booed.

_Near the End of the Match:_

Louise has got me down and she's about to hit me with her finisher, but I manage to get out of the way at the last second. She's on the mat, lying down in pain. I lock her in the Anaconda Vise. It takes a while, but she taps out.

"The winner of this match, and still your reigning Divas Champion, Mona Lisa!"

The ref raises my hand in the air. I turn around and help Louise up, shaking her hand, causing the crowd to cheer.

I head backstage, where Phil is waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" I ask. "Did you really spend that long talking to my dad?"

"I did, actually," He says.

"What did you guys talk about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He smirks. "It's a secret."

"Of course it is…" I mutter.

_Monday Morning:_

"Mona…" Someone says, shaking me. "Mona, wake up."

I sigh and wake up. "What? I was sleeping."

"I know, that's why I woke you up," Phil says. He's the one who was shaking me.

"What do you want, Phil?" I ask, frowning. I look over at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. "It's six in the morning! What could you possibly want?"

"I have a question," He says, smirking.

"Ask it before I fall back asleep," I say.

He pulls something out of his pocket. It's a small black box. "Do you want to marry me or something? It'd be pretty rad if you did."

I laugh really hard. I lean over and hug him. "Of course I will."

He hands me the box. "I didn't have time to buy you an actual ring, so –"

"It's a Ring Pop," I say, laughing even harder.

"But look," He says, holding up his hand. "We both have Ring Pops."

"Phil, they don't even match," I say.

"Does that really matter?" He asks. "I'm going to get you a real ring, I promise. I just need time, and this felt like the right time to actually ask you to marry me."

I smile and hug him again. "Even if it is six in the morning and you gave me a Ring Pop, this is the perfect way to propose to someone. Why doesn't every guy propose like this?"

"Hell if I know," He says and I laugh, and kiss him.

He may not be cheesy, or the nicest person sometimes, but he's the best guy I could ever ask for. He may swear a lot, especially in front of kids, and he's the most sarcastic guy you will ever meet, but I love him. I've actually loved him ever since I laid my eyes upon him; it just took me a while to realize it. It took me much longer than it took him.

I love him.


End file.
